Royal Class
by syntia.amano
Summary: Seorang King tidak bisa berdiri tanpa seorang Queen. Dan kini Kouki sama sekali tidak menyangka kepindahannya ke Kingdom of Spade membuatnya masuk ke dalam sebuah masalah besar! Akafuri/Midotaka/Murahimu
1. Spade 1

Royal Class: Spade

Summary : Kouki sama sekali tidak menyangka kepindahannya ke Kingdom of Spade membuatnya masuk ke dalam sebuah masalah besar! "Kamu adalah milikku."

WARNING! Shonen-ai! Maybe typo and OOC!

-,-

A/N : Yahow! Terima kasih atas reviewnya, jawabanya pertanyaan kalian ada di chapter Spade selanjutnya! Happy AkaFuri Day ^o^

-.-

"Ah, sayang, lihat! Gerbang Kingdom of Spade!" seru seorang wanita muda pada pasangannya yang ada di sebelahnya. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan dan tersenyum bahagia. Lelaki berambut coklat yang ada di depan mereka memandang kedua pasangan itu dan ikut tersenyum simpul. Dia menoleh ke arah salah satu jendela tempat kereta kuda sewaan mereka berada.

Furihata Kouki menghirup udara tempat tinggalnya yang baru itu dalam-dalam. Mulai hari ini dan mungkin saja seterusnya dia akan tinggal di kerajaan itu. Hari pertama yang pasti akan selalu dikenangnya.

"Berhenti!" seru prajurit saat mereka hendak melewati perbatasan. Kereta kuda mereka berhenti tiba-tiba membuat kedua pasangan tersebut dan beberapa penumpang yang lain gelisah. Beberapa saat kemudian kusir kuda membuka pintu dan memohon agar para penumpang membiarkan barang bawaan mereka diperiksa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya wanita muda itu pada pasangannya dengan lirih meskipun Kouki tetap bisa mendengar mereka.

"Aku dengar ada penyelundupan senjata api sehingga ada pengetatan pemeriksaan," bisik yang lain.

Kouki teringat akan surat kabar yang dibacanya beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum berangkat dari kota tempat tinggalnya Kingdom of Club. Satu-satunya kerajaan yang memiliki King Queen dan Jack. King bertugas untuk memerintah kerajaan, Jack bertugas mengawasi kerajaan, dan Queen bertugas untuk mengayomi penduduk. Dibawah kepemimpinan King Queen dan Jack tidak ada yang berani untuk melakukan pemberontakkan apalagi penyelundupan senjata. Meskipun demikian tidak semua orang bisa menjadi King Queen dan Jack. King dan Jack memiliki tanda tersendiri yang akan muncul apabila mereka mendekati menyentuh lambang kerajaan, berbeda dengan Queen yang juga merupakan pasangan dari King. Queen hanya bisa ditemukan saat King menyentuh orang yang tepat, sebagai pasangan King, Queen juga bertugas untuk memberikan 'energi' pada King, sementara King tanpa 'energi' yang diberikan oleh Queen akan menyerap energi negatif yang akan membuat baik perilaku maupun tubuhnya menjadi 'rusak'. Dan kerajaan dimana hanya ada King dan Jack yang bertugas adalah Kingdom of Spade.

"Maaf telah mengganggu perjalanan kalian semua, kami telah memeriksanya. Silakan kembali masuk kedalam kereta!" suruh prajurit yang sepertinya merupakan kapten disana. Beberapa mengeluh sambil buru-buru masuk ke dalam, yang lain berlari memeriksa barang masing-masing sementara Kouki berjalan mendekati lelaki berambut merah yang menjadi pimpinan disana.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan saat melihat Kouki berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya," ucap Kouki sambil tersenyum yang mengejutkannya. "ah, maaf aku mengejutkanmu," mohonnya saat lelaki itu terdiam sambil menatapnya lama.

"Tidak, ini memang sudah merupakan tugas kami. Apa anda baru pertama kali datang ke Kingdom of Spade?" tanyanya sopan. Kouki mengangguk.

"Benar, aku baru saja pindah dari Kingdom of Club. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke kerajaan lain," tawanya ringan.

"Kalau begitu saya ucapkan selamat datang ke Kingdom of Spade," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan yang tidak memakai sarung tangan.

"Terima kasih," balasnya sambil menjabat tangan lelaki tersebut. "ukh!" Kouki langsung berlutut di tempat saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan semua bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Kalian, cepat panggil Tetsuya kemari!" seru lelaki tadi.

"Baik!"

"Apa-yang-terjadi…" tanya Kouki suaranya terputus-putus, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Bahkan bernafas pun susah. Kouki mengeratkan tangannya di dada dan kepalanya. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apa dia sebenarnya punya penyakit kronis?

"Ambilkan tandu! Suruh mereka meninggalkan dia disini!" suruhnya lagi.

"Tunggu, aku… aku harus…" Kouki berusaha berbicara, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar lagi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, sekarang beristirahatlah!" suruhnya lembut namun meskipun Kouki tidak berniat menurutinya kelopak matanya terasa berat dan menutup perlahan. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah sosok lelaki itu yang berteriak dan tubuhnya yang terasa melayang.

-.-

"Akashi-kun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya lelaki berambut cyan yang memasuki ruang baca dengan tergesa-gesa. Akashi Seijuuro memandang Jack Kingdom of Spade beberapa saat sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku rasa kamu telah mendengar semuanya," ucapnya.

"Hanya sampai kamu membawa seorang lelaki yang jatuh pingsan kemari," sindirnya pada Akashi.

"Kemarilah, aku akan membawamu menemuinya!" suruhnya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu membawa Jack mengikutinya. Akashi berjalan dengan kecepatan normal sehingga membuat lelaki di belakangnya itu terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, mereka memasuki salah satu kamar yang membuat lelaki tadi sedikit memincingkan matanya. Di ranjang king size seorang pemuda berambut coklat sedang tertidur lelap. Tas perjalanannya dan segala isinya sudah tertata rapi di lemari. Akashi menatap Jack yang sepertinya sibuk menganalisa keadaan pemuda tersebut dalam pikirannya.

"Apa aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu?" tanyanya beberapa saat kemudian. Akashi mengangguk perlahan.

"Mungkin teh hangat dan makanan ringan, aku rasa saat dia nantinya sadar hal pertama yang diinginkan tubuhnya adalah itu," jawabnya.

"Aku akan meminta butler untuk menyiapkannya." Akashi mengangguk menyetujui. "selain itu, yang aku maksud dengan menyiapkan…"

"Aku akan memberitahunya nanti. Aku sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk langsung memberitahuku begitu dia bangun."

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku akan kembali bertugas. Apa…" Lelaki itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menatap lelaki bermata heterochromatic itu.

"Aku ingin kamu menyelidikinya. Aku dengar ini pertama kalinya dia pergi keluar dari Kingdom of Club, selain itu meskipun dia sepertinya tidak terburu-buru aku rasa dia berusaha untuk tetap naik ke dalam kereta meskipun dalam kondisi kesakitan."

"Tapi itu tidak berarti sesuatu."

"Tapi mungkin saja berarti sesuatu. Aku ingin kamu menyelidiki apa yang membawanya kemari. Selain itu aku rasa karena dia sudah ditemukan, masalah baru akan muncul."

"Para penyelundup itu benar-benar tidak sadar mereka berhadapan dengan siapa," gumam Jack yang merasa sedikit prihatin akan nasib lawan mereka di masa depan. "apa aku harus menghubungi Midorima juga?" tanyanya.

"Cepat atau lambat keberadaannya disini akan diketahui oleh mereka. Lebih baik siapkan semuanya, tapi kita harus menunggu sampai dia sadar terlebih dahulu sebelum menyiapkannya bertemu dengan mereka semua."

"Takao dan Himuro pasti akan merasa senang karena kamu berhasil menemukannya," ucap Jack.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin tentang hal itu Tetsuya," kata Akashi yang menyebut Jack dengan nama kecilnya. "Lagipula karena dia berasal dari Kingdom of Club kita harus meminta ijin dari Atsushi untuk memulai penyelidikan."

"Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya. Selain itu, King…" Akashi menoleh saat title-nya disebut. "selamat karena anda telah menemukan Queen."

-,-

Bersambung...

-.-


	2. Heart 1

Royal Class: Heart

A/N : Sebenarnya aku mau memposting ini sebagai cerita lain tapi karena aku merasa bahwa keberadaan mereka saling berhubungan jadi aku menjadikannya satu cerita saja. MidoTaka

WARNING! Author hanya melihat chapter Akafuri sama Midotaka doang nggak baca Kurobas jadi kemungkinan OOC lebih banyak dibandingkan typo.

0,0

3 tahun yang lalu...

Kalau ada satu kata yang menggambarkan hubungan kami, mungkin benci lebih tepat. Lebih tepatnya adalah aku membenci lelaki berambut hijau, berkacamata, dengan tinggi yang melebihiku, sok bangsawan diatas segalanya, dan sedang dikerumuni oleh orang-orang yang ingin menyelamatinya atau lebih tepatnya ingin menjadi Queen bagi sang King.

Aku Takao Kazunari 14 tahun, membenci Midorima Shintarou sejak sebelum dia terpilh untuk menjadi King Kingdom of Heart.

-.-

Aku membenarkan kacamataku sambil berusaha untuk tidak merasa jijik saat setiap orang berusaha untuk menyentuh anggota tubuhku yang tidak tertutupi kain dan perban. Setiap King yang berusia 50 tahun harus berhenti dari tugasnya karena kekuatannya akan melemah, karena itu setiap anak yang berusia 12 tahun pada hari setelah King mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya, atau mungkin meninggal lebih cepat dikarenakan sama sekali tidak menemukan Queen atau hal yang lain akan dihelat upacara pencarian King dan Jack yang baru.

Semua anak berusia 14 tahun sampai 20 tahun pada hari itu akan dikumpulkan di depan altar satu demi satu. Dan apabila terdapat reaksi akan muncul sebuah tanda di anggota tubuh mereka yang akan terasa sakit setelah berada di dekat altar untuk pertama kalinya. Apabila pada tahun itu tidak ditemukan King dan Jack, maka upacara akan dilakukan tiap tahun bahkan pada orang yang hanya singgah pada kerajaan itu sampai mereka menemukan King dan Jack. Hal ini dikarenakan King dan Jack di kerajaan tersebut tidak berarti harus lahir disana. Penduduk dari kerajaan lain yang sama sekali tidak memiliki role di kerajaannya bahkan mungkin saja bisa menjadi King atau Jack di kerajaan lain.

Mengapa aku mengatakan hanya King dan Jack bukan Queen? Karena untuk mencari seorang Queen harus diperlukan King. Bisa dibilang Queen adalah soulmate dari King. Queen bertugas untuk memberikan 'energi' pada King, tanpa Queen tidak ada King yang bisa bertahan hidup lama. Namun untuk mencari seorang Queen tidaklah gampang, hal ini dikarenakan Queen dan King harus saat menyentuh satu sama lain tidak boleh ada hal yang menghalangi, hal yang biasa dilakukan adalah tentu saja berjabat tangan. Karena itulah hari ini, aku Midorima Shintarou harus melepaskan perban di tanganku dan menjabat semua orang yang berada disekelilingku, orang-orang yang berusaha untuk menjadi seorang Queen.

Seseorang bisa menjadi seorang Queen hanya apabila dia menjadi pasangan dari King sehingga tanda yang muncul adalah tanda yang sama dengan yang muncul pada King. Di Kingdom of Heart tanda King dan Queen akan muncul di bagian dada kiri tepat dimana jantung berada sementara Jack akan muncul pada dada bagian tengah, tanda hati dengan pedang. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana hal itu terjadi hanya saja setiap orang yang mempunyai tanda seperti itu pasti akan langsung memiliki peran untuk mengubah kerajaan baik itu menjadi lebih posperity ataupun sebaliknya.

"Sepertinya kamu juga tidak menemukan Queen, Shintarou," komentar anak lelaki berambut merah dengan mata heterochromatic yang seumuran denganku.

"Kalau menemukan Queen segampang itu kamu pasti sekarang sudah mendapatkan Queen, King of Spade," balasku padanya. Anak lelaki ini seumuran denganku meskipun dia telah terpilih saat berusia 12 tahun.

"Kamu benar, tapi setidaknya aku mempunyai Jack yang bisa membantuku mengurus semua hal," ujarnya yang membuatku sedikit kesal karena pada tahun ini Jack tidak bisa ditemukan. Itu berarti aku juga harus mengambil alih tugas Jack bukan hanya tugas King.

"Bagaimana dengan Murasakibara?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kingdom of Club sedang berbahagia karena pada akhirnya mereka menemukan Queen dan Jack mereka," ungkapnya. Aku mengangguk. Murasakibara telah menjadi King selama setahun sebelum akhirnya dia menemukan Queen yang kebetulan sedang menemani adiknya yang ternyata menjadi seorang Jack.

"Anak dengan tingkat keberuntungan tinggi," ujarku yang disanggupi oleh Akashi, sang King of Spade.

"Sepertinya sang Queen berusaha memanjakan Jack dan King secara bersamaan," senyumnya.

"Aku dengar Queen lebih tua setahun daripada King dan Jack Kingdom of Club?" tanyaku.

"Benar, dia laki-laki yang cantik sekali," jawabnya. Mataku sedikit berkendut. Memang tidak ada yang menyebutkan bahwa Queen harus seorang perempuan lagipula sejarah juga menyebutkan tidak semua King dan Jack adalah laki-laki.

"Aku pikir kerajaan pertama yang memiliki King, Queen dan Jack adalah Kingdom of Spade," ucapku sambil memperban kembali tangan kananku.

"Tapi bukannya Atsushi adalah anak yang disayangi tuhan?" senyumnya. Atsushi adalah nama kecil dari Murasakibara dan Akashi mempunyai kebiasaan untuk memanggil nama orang-orang yang dekat dengannya dengan nama kecil mereka.

"Akashi, apa kamu sudah merasakan perbedaan?" tanyaku yang mengubah topik. Senyumnya memudar.

"Aku belum merasakannya, mungkin karena aku masih baru dan belum banyak merasakan dampaknya," jawabnya. Aku mengangguk, itu berarti tubuhku tidak akan merasakannya pula dalam waktu dekat. "sepertinya hal itu akan berdampak saat kita berumur 15 tahun, dan semakin cepat apabila ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kerajaan."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan waspada," janjiku. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "menurutmu bagaimana dengan Kingdom of Diamond?" tanyanku.

"Aku tidak bisa berspekulasi sebelum melihat keadaan King of Diamond tapi aku rasa dalam waktu dekat dia akan mengundurkan diri. Aku rasa mereka sedang berusaha untuk mendidik calon pewaris." Aku mengerutkan kening. "benar, King dan Jack memang dipilih oleh simbol kerajaan seseorang tidak bisa mendapatkan dukungan penuh apabila dia tidak memiliki role."

"Bukannya Kise berada di Kingdom of Diamond?" tanyaku.

"Benar, tapi dia sedang menjalani perawatan sehingga tidak bisa melakukan apapun," jawabnya. Kise adalah salah satu anak dari Kingdom of Diamond yang akhirnya menjadi teman kami.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu namun ini adalah waktu untuk King dari Kingdom of Heart yang baru untuk melakukan pelantikkan," kata seorang ajudan pada kami berdua.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi terlebih dahulu King of Spade, semoga anda menikmati keberadaan anda selama disini," ucapku kemudian pergi mengikuti sang ajudan. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjalani tugasku untuk menjadi seorang King of Heart.

Bersambung...

A/N : Next time Spade chapter


	3. Heart 2

Royal Class: Heart

WARNING! OOC! Maybe typo Saya nggak baca, ngeliat Kurobas kecuali adegan Chihuahua dimakan Lion!

-.-

A/N : Terima kasih untuk segala review yang masuk, untuk episode Akafuri tunggu chapter depan ya masih bingung gimana Kouki bisa tetep hidup habis ketemu Akashi

rissa : cerita ini memang berasal dari beberapa doujin Hetalia tentang kartu remi, tapi disini endingnya ngaco kok kayak authornya

-.-

Sementara ini :

Akashi : King of Spade

Kuroko : Jack of Spade

Midorima : King of Heart

Murasakibara : King of Club

-.-

"Takao, dimana kamu meletakkan lucky item-ku?" tanya Midorima Soutarou pada lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata tajam yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kerjanya dengan membawa banyak sekali dokumen.

"Kenapa juga aku harus tahu lucky item-mu hari ini hah?" kesalnya. Semenjak diangkat menjadi Jack sementara sampai lelaki dengan role tersebut ditemukan lelaki itu terus-menerus merasa menderita karena kelakuan King Kingdom of Heart tersebut.

"Bukannya itu tugas yang harusnya kamu ketahui?" tanya King berambut hijau itu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kuh, kelinci yang memakai lonceng di leher kan? Sudah aku taruh di laci meja tempatmu duduk!" kesalnya yang tanpa sadar sudah menyiapkannya sejak dini hari tadi.

"Seharusnya kamu bilang dari tadi," cetusnya.

"Karena itu bukan tugas orang yang dengan seenaknya dipaksa jadi Jack!" teriak Takao semakin senewen.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu menjadi Jack," celutuk King yang telah meletakkan luck item-nya di atas meja.

Takao mengepalkan tangannya mencoba untuk kesekian kalinya bersabar agar tidak menonjok King mereka, atau dia akan dihukum untuk mengobati dan berada di sekeliling lelaki di depannya itu selama 24 jam! Meskipun yang dia lakukan saat itu bukan melonjok Midorima melainkan melemparkan buku yang saat itu merupakan lucky item King dan menyebabkan kepala lelaki itu sedikit benjol karena tepat terkena sudut buku.

"Kalau kamu punya waktu menggerutu cepat cari Queen!" seru Takao kesal. "sudah tiga tahun sejak kamu jadi King, meskipun kerajaan ini keadaannya tidak separah Kingdom of Spade tetap saja kamu membutuhkan Queen."

Midorima mengangkat pandangannya dari dokumen yang sedang dibacanya. Dia menatap 'Jack' dan menghela nafas. "Apa kamu disuruh mengatakan itu lagi padaku?" tanyanya.

"Siapa yang suruh kamu menolak semua sentuhan dari orang-orang?" sebalnya. "apa kamu nggak tahu kalau sekarang beredar rumor kalau King Kingdom of Heart itu sebenarnya automysophobia!" jeritnya karena setiap hari Midorima selalu mengenakkan pakaian lengkap tertutup dari atas leher sampai ujung kaki. Bahkan dia mengenakkan perban untuk menutupi tangan kanannya dibawah sarung tangan yang dia kenakan! Selain itu dia sama sekali tidak suka bersentuhan dengan orang lain dan akan selalu mengomel panjang kalau ada kotoran atau benda yang tidak berada di tempatnya.

"Orang-orang yang disodorkan seperti itu menurutku bukan Queen Kingdom of Heart."

"Memangnya kamu siapa hah seenaknya memutuskan bahwa Queen bukan salah satu dari mereka? Memangnya kamu peramal?" histerisnya.

"Queen adalah soulmate dari King, jadi sudah seharusnya aku tahu bahwa siapa yang merupakan calon Queen siapa yang bukan."

"Heeh, memangnya sudah berapa orang yang kamu pikir calon Queen sejak kamu menjabat? Sudah berapa orang yang tangannya dengan senang hati kamu salami? Sudah berapa orang yang kamu perbolehkan untuk berada di dekatmu sehingga kamu bisa tahu kalau dia mungkin saja calon Queen?" cibir Takao yang membuat sang King sedikit merasa tertekan. "cuma aku tahu! Cuma aku yang seenaknya dipaksa untuk jadi bertindak menjadi 'Jack' karena bahkan keluargamu dengan bahagia melepas anak yang katanya sangat disayangi mereka untuk menjadi mandiri memimpin kerajaan ini. Bahkan tiap aku kenalkan orang baru, sarkasme sang King yang katanya sangat menjunjung tinggi keteraturan, langsung kamu usir. King yang seperti itu memangnya bisa tahu kapan dia bisa menemukan Queen!" omel Takao.

"Itu karena kamu sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba untuk menyentuhku," jawabnya sambil membuang muka dan membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa aku harus menyentuhmu? King Kingdom of Heart yang terkenal almighty dalam hal pengetahuannya, lebih memilih hidup menyendiri daripada berpesta, berperilaku sangat amat bangsawan sekali, dibandingkan dengan aku yang hanyalah seorang bayangan dari Jack Kingdom of Heart yang belum juga ditemukan."

"Takao, kenapa kamu berbicara seperti kamu tidak pantas berada di posisimu saat ini?" tanyanya.

"Itu karena ini memang bukan jabatanku! Aku lebih memilih pergi menemui Kise daripada melayanimu!" jeritnya.

"Meskipun kamu ingin menemuinya, belum tentu Kise mau menemuimu."

Takao bergerumel serasa menahan diri melemparkan apapun disisinya ke arah raja lumutan itu. Bisa-bisa kalau seperti ini terus bukan rajanya yang mati duluan, dia!

Takao membuang muka, tahu perkataan raja lumutan itu benar, sejak beberapa tahun lalu teman masa kecil mereka, gadis berambut pirang dengan senyum yang lebih terang daripada matahari tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya meskipun diundang. Gosip yang mereka dengar adalah gadis tersebut sedang disiapkan untuk menjadi Queen Kingdom of Diamond, meskipun sampai sekarang King Kingdom of Diamond masih belum juga ditemukan.

"Dia pasti terjebak politik kerajaan," gumam Takao kesal. Kise terlalu baik hati untuk lahir menjadi salah satu bangsawan. Sejak kecil dia sudah dididik dengan keras. Kabar terakhir yang mereka dapat adalah Kise dikirim ke sebuah rumah peristirahatan terpencil dikarenakan kondisi tubuhnya yang buruk.

"Kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun sampai King of Diamond ditemukan," jawab Midorima yang mencoba menenangkan lelaki berambut hitam itu sambil melihat-lihat dokumen yang harus dikerjakannya.

Takao bergerumel untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia tahu ucapan the almighty King ada benarnya, meskipun dia mencoba untuk menemui Kise pun tidak ada gunanya. Pertama, keberadaan Kise disembunyikan bahkan dia tahu darimana Kise mengirim semua surat berisi informasi yang dibutuhkan mereka. Kedua, meskipun dia ingin pergi pun, Takao adalah Jack Kingdom of Heart meskipun cuma sementara, sehingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang memperbolehkannya pergi jauh dari sang King. Meskipun dia sudah sering kali bilang seharusnya itu tugas Queen!

"Apa ada hal lain yang harus aku kerjakan?" tanyanya yang sudah merasa bosan berada satu ruangan dengan lelaki berkacamata itu.

Midorima memandangnya, "Meskipun aku bilang ada pun kamu pasti pergi," jawabnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Kalau kerjaan itu menungguimu selesai mengerjakan tugas tentu saja aku nggak mau!" jeritnya kemudian langsung keluar dari pintu. Dia berbalik menatap ke arah ruangan yang tadi ia masuki dan mengarahkan jari tengahnya.

-.-

Midorima menatap pintu yang dibanting sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Dia melirik ke arah lucky item yang selalu saja disiapkan 'Jack' untuknya, menghela nafas kemudian menatap kembali ke arah dokumen yang menumpuk dimeja.

-,-

A/N : Saya merasa hina karena Midorima OOC


	4. Diamond 1

A/N : Too hype to let it go. ok, saya tahu udah janjiin ini bakal jadi chapter Akafuri entah sejak jaman apa tapi tapi sepulang dari CF pikiran author digalauin Spade sama Club alhasil bikin Diamond XD

hana: hahaha, maaf ya emang pendek orz, karena ada yang suka Midotaka tapi nggak suka Akafuri jadi dibuat beda pairing per chapter (kalau author sanggup)

O,o

WARNING! OOC maybe typo! author Cuma lihat Chihuahua

Sementara ini…

King of Spade : Akashi

Jack of Spade : Kuroko

King of Club : Murasakibara

King of Heart : Midorima

'Jack' Of Heart : Takao

ono

Beberapa tahun yang lalu…

"Senpai, apa yang senpai lakukan?" tanya gadis kecil berambut pirang sebahu yang tersenyum malu-malu. Rok panjangnya berkibar saat gadis itu berlari mendekatinya.

Lelaki berambut hitam yang lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum dan sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari gadis itu. "Aku sedang mengawasi kalian," bisiknya yang tidak ingin membuat orang lain tahu keberadaannya disana. Tubuh anak lelaki itu tersembunyi oleh pepohonan, bahkan bayangannya pun tak terlihat.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya kemudian tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh. Lelaki itu yang tahu bahwa gadis itu begitu polos sehingga tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

"Kise-chan! Sampai kapan kamu disana?" seru salah seorang dari anak-anak yang dari tadi bermain bola basket dengannya.

"Momochi, sebentar lagi aku kesana!" serunya sambil balas berteriak pada gadis kecil berambut pink yang tadi berseru padanya. "Nanti aku akan mengunjungi senpai lagi, sampai nanti," bisiknya kemudian berlari menjauh dari hadapan anak lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang dipanggil senpai oleh Kise melirik pada lapangan tempat gadis dan anak-anak yang usianya mungkin sebayanya itu bermain dan bertatapan sekilas dengan anak lelaki berambut merah sebelum kemudian menghilang dari balik pepohonan.

"Kise, kamu tadi bicara dengan siapa?" tanya anak lelaki bermata heterochomatic pada gadis dengan senyum tercerah yang dia kenal. Namun Kise hanya tersenyum sambil memasang wajah bodoh sementara Momoi berusaha membetulkan rambut Kise yang acak-acakkan.

-.-

"Kise, apa kamu sudah dengar kalau Akashi-kun dan Kuroko-kun menjadi King dan Jack Kingdom of Spade?" tanya Momoi saat mereka sedang asik bermain merangkai bunga dengan beberapa anak yang lain.

Gadis yang kini berusia 12 tahun itu menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Meskipun aku sudah tidak bisa bermain dengan mereka tapi aku senang karena kalau Akashi yang memimpin Kingdom of Spade, dan Kuroko disisinya, kerajaan itu pasti akan menjadi salah satu kota termakmur yang pernah ada," ujarnya. Momoi menghembuskan nafas lega karena melihat senyumnya. "Tapi Momochi bukankah kamu suka Kurokochi, apa kamu tidak sedih?" tanyanya.

"Tapi bukannya Kise-chan juga suka Kuroko-kun?" tanya gadis itu sambil mencuri pandang pada temannya itu.

"Ehehe, selama Momochi dan Kurokochi bahagia, aku ikut senang," senyumnya yang langsung membuat Momoi memeluknya erat. "Momochi?"

"Aku juga ingin Kise-chan bahagia!" serunya yang langsung membuat mereka jadi pusat tatapan ingin tahu dari anak-anak disana. "Meskipun Kise-chan tidak menjadi Queen, aku ingin Kise-chan bisa bersama dengan orang yang disukai Kise-chan!" Kise mengerjapkan matanya sebelum tersenyum dan menepuk bahu temannya itu.

"Nee, senpai. Apa senpai tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu pada anak perempuan yang ada disana?" tanya seorang anak lelaki yang melihat pemandangan dua gadis yang berpelukan dengan suara lirih padahal di sekitarnya tidak ada apa-apa. "Tidak menjawab juga tidak apa-apa, karena senpai hanya menjawab kalau Kise yang bicara bukan? Tapi sepertinya senpai lupa kalau aku punya Hawk Eye jadi aku tahu dimana senpai berada," jelasnya dengan suara kecil.

"Hanya saja aku ingin tahu apa kamu berniat mengawasinya karena dia dipaksa untuk menjadi Queen Kingdom of Diamond atau tidak. Kamu pasti tahu mengenai keadaan Kingdom of Diamond sekarang, mereka berniat untuk meruntuhkan sistem King, Queen, Jack dan menjadikannya sistem hierarchy. Hanya karena Jack tidak pernah ditemukan di generasi mereka bukan berarti mereka bisa bertindak seenaknya. Yaa, meskipun aku berbicara seperti ini pun aku sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan untuk berbicara kecuali aku bisa menjadi King atau Jack di Kingdom of Heart." Anak lelaki itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku yakin, tidak akan ada pemilihan untuk mencari penerus King dan Jack. Meskipun demikian karena kedudukan Kise, dia tidak akan dibiarkan pergi dari kerajaan." Lelaki berambut hitam itu menatap ke arah langit. "Aku tidak tahu kamu siapa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kamu dan Kise bisa dekat. Tapi aku tahu, kamu pasti punya kekuatan untuk melindungi Kise. Aku mohon tolong lindungi senyumannya," pintanya dengan suara lirih kemudian berlari untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak yang lain untuk ikut bermain.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara menghela nafas dari dekat anak lelaki itu berdiri tadi. "Meskipun kamu bilang begitu, Kise bukanlah gadis yang selama ini kalian lihat," gumamnya kemudian kembali kembali diam.

o.o

A/N : kali ini sungguhan, next time bakal Akafuri


	5. Spade 2

A/N : Terima kasih untuk semua yang baca apalagi yang review. Untuk Kise dan senpai *blush sementara saya nggak bisa jawab karena nanti spoiler. Untuk Midotaka, uhuk kalau Takao langsung didorong ke kamar sama Midorima masih lama uhuk. My treat karena ini ultah saniwa, ada hint Akafuri XD

-,-

WARNING! Sho-ai, tidak mengandung EYD yang baik dan benar, maybe typo. OOC!

Sementara ini…

King of Spade : Akashi

Jack of Spade : Kuroko

King of Club : Murasakibara

King of Heart : Midorima

'Jack' Of Heart : Takao

o,o

"Oi Tetsu apa maksudnya ini?" teriak seorang pria berambut biru tua pada Tetsuya yang baru saja selesai mengirimkan undangan ke kerajaan yang lain. Lelaki berambut cyan itu menatap teman karibnya dan menghela nafas.

"Akashi-kun sudah menemukan Queen, bukankah kita harus berbagia?" tanyanya.

"Berbahagia?! Oi yang kita bicarakan itu Queen, Q-U-E-E-N!"

"Kamu tidak perlu mengeja Aomine-kun, nanti lidahmu tergigit," ujar Tetsuya yang sedikit khawatir akan temannya yang kesusahan menyebutkan huruf Q.

"Kenapa Queen kita bukan Mai-chan!" serunya histeris. "ukh, paling tidak aku sudah berharap kalau nanti kita akan punya queen minimal dadanya beukuran D, bukan AAA!" jeritnya.

"Aomine-kun itu semua hanya ada di dalam kepalamu. Lagipula Akashi-kun sama sekali tidak peduli pada ukuran dada," ucap lelaki berwajah datar itu.

"Paling tidak pedulilah pada jenis kelamin!" serunya.

"Memangnya Kingdom of Club punya Queen wanita?" tanya Tetsuya bosan karena temannya itu pasti bereaksi seperti ini tiap kerajaan lain memiliki Queen yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya, model gravure yang dipanggilnya Mai-chan.

"Paling tidak lihat Himuro! Saat dia cosplay kamu akan melihat seorang oujo-sama, lihat Queen kita lihat!" histerisnya.

Tetsuya kembali menghela nafas, untung saja mereka sudah berteman lama. Kalau tidak dia pasti sudah menyumbal rapat-rapat mulut lelaki pecinta dada besar ini. "Aomine-kun, bagaimana kamu tahu wajah Queen of Spade. Bukannya beliau masih istirahat karena tanpa sadar menyerap energy negatif dari King?" tanyanya.

"Aku masuk lewat jendela," jawabnya ringan seolah-oleh sudah seharusnya Jack tahu tentang hal itu. Tetsuya benar-benar ingin melakukan facepalm saat ini. Karena Aomine yang seperti inilah King melarang lelaki ini memasuki ruangan tempat Queen beristirahat. Siapa sangka makhluk ini belajar ilmu pendakian gunung demi naik tembok. Sepertinya Tetsuya harus mempererat penjagaan pada kamar mandi wanita karena mahkluk yang kini disesalinya dianggap sebagai teman.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu datang kemari?" tanya Tetsuya yang sudah pasrah punya teman mesum seperti ini.

"Ah, tugasku di pintu gerbang sudah selesai. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Akashi berada di gerbang masuk kerajaan?" tanyanya pada sang Jack.

"Kamu tahu kasus yang sedang kita hadapi?"

"Penyelundupan senjata api," jawab Aomine sambil mengangguk.

"King curiga ada campur tangan petugas sehingga kami pergi kesana. Sementara King mencari tahu dari luar aku diam-diam mencari dari dalam." Aomine mengangguk, itu sebabnya dia sebagai salah satu komandan pasukkan pelindung raja tiba-tiba ditempatkan di gerbang kota. "paling tidak, sekarang Queen sudah ditemukan. Jadi King tidak akan terkena dampak negatif kekuatan King."

"Tapi apa Chihuahua itu sanggup menjadi Queen?" tanya lelaki berkulit coklat itu acuh. "semakin kacau sebuah kota semakin banyak energi negatif yang akan diterima oleh King sehingga King harus mentransfernya pada Queen, kemudian Queen bisa menetralisirnya. Tapi Queen kita tumbang setelah hanya beberapa saat memegang tangan Akashi," jelasnya.

"Aku yakin King sudah menyadari hal tersebut. Itu sebabnya King memintaku mencari tahu mengenai Queen. Kalau kita sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari King of Club, aku akan memulainya," ujar sang Jack.

"Sepertinya aku harus menjadi bayangan Jack lagi," ucap Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kuroko memang sudah terpilih menjadi Jack sejak berusia 12 tahun, namun Aomine sebagai the best knight menjadi bayangan Jack selama lelaki berambut cyan itu melakukan misi rahasia yang ditugaskan King of Spade padanya.

"Aomine-kun sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya satu hal dari tadi," ujar Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Apa?" tanya lelaki berkulit coklat itu.

"Kalau kamu pergi diam-diam ke kamar Queen, lalu tas perlengkapanmu dimana?"

"Ah!"

O,o

Kouki melihat ruangan tempat dia baru saja terbangun. Keringat dingin keluar tiba-tiba dari tubuhnya. 'Aku ada dimana?' jeritnya dalam hati. Dia terbangun di tempat tidur queen size yang berkanopi, ruangan yang sepertinya bakal memuat seluruh isi rumah barunya, dan mengenakan baju super lembut yang pernah dikenakannya.

Tunggu, baju super lembut? 'Dimana bajunya?!' histerisnya. Dia mencari dengan panik sesuatu yang mungkin saja terlihat seperti pakaiannya namun tak juga ditemukannya. Pikiran lelaki berambut coklat itu berkecamuk. Dengan segera dia menepiskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan berniat pergi sebelum tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjebam ke lantai.

Sambil mengaduh karena wajahnya yang tiba terlebih dulu ke lantai, dia melihat ke arah benda yang menyebabkannya jatuh itu. Sebuah tas terongok disana yang menyebabkan Kouki semakin kebingungan karena tidak merasa mempunyai tas tersebut. "Apa aku boleh membukanya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sebelum menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak! Ini barang orang lain, aku tidak boleh membukanya! Tapi…" matanya mulai mencari dengan teliti seluruh ruangan. "barangku ada dimana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Dia menatap tiga buah pintu yang ada disana. 'Seharusnya aku bisa keluar lewat salah satu pintu itu,' yakinnya. "Tapi pintu mana yang menuju ke jalan keluar?" bingungnya karena ada satu pintu di kanan kiri dan depan tempat tidur yang tadi di tempatinya. Tiba-tiba dia ingat wewejangan salah satu perempuan yang dihormatinya.

 _"Dengar ya Furihata, dalam keadaan panik seseorang biasanya memilih kiri, jadi kalau ada pilihan kanan atau kiri, pilih kanan!"_

Kouki mengangguk dengan mantap, dengan penuh kepastian dia membuka pintu sebelah kanan ruangannya dengan terbuka dengan mulusnya. Kouki yakin, ini adalah pintu keluar! Sampai…

"Akhirnya kamu bangun," lega sebuah suara yang keluar dari lelaki berambut merah di depannya. Kouki mencoba melehan ludah karena tiba-tiba merasakan mulutnya kering.

Di depan matanya berdiri seorang lelaki bermata heterochromatic di sebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan ruangan tempat dia terbangun. Hanya saja dia bisa merasakan kesan maskulin bukan lembut seperti baju kalau Kouki tidak bisa menyebutnya gaun tidur yang dikenakannya. Lelaki di depannya itu tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyum yang langsung membuat perutnya tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Apa dia ingin ke kamar mandi? Sepertinya bukan.

Lelaki yang bertelanjang dada itu… Tunggu! Bertelanjang dada?! Tiba-tiba wajah Kouki tiba-tiba memerah, kakinya langsung terasa lemas sehingga lelaki yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya itu berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Ah!" Keduanya terdiam. Kouki ingin mengubur diri. Kenapa dia bersuara aneh seperti itu?

"Sepertinya kamu masih belum sehat, aku akan membawamu kembali ke kamarmu," ujarnya yang langsung menggendongnya ala putri, yang kembali membuat Kouki berdesah. Kali ini keduanya mematung.

'Aku ingin matiiii!' jerit Kouki yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang super duper merah dengan kedua tangannya. "Ah!" jerit Kouki lagi saat tiba-tiba dia dipeluk semakin erat sehingga dia harus memeluk leher lelaki tersebut sehingga menyebabkannya memandang dada milik lelaki itu.

"Kamu… siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki itu yang langsung membuat Kouki memandangnya. Saat mata mereka bertatapan tiba-tiba perutnya kembali merasa aneh.

"Fu… Furihata Kou.. Kouki," jawabnya dengan terbata-bata. Entah kenapa Kouki tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sepasang bola mata indah itu.

"Kouki," panggilnya yang langsung membuat lelaki yang dipeluknya itu semakin memerah. "Mulai hari ini, kamu adalah milikku!"

"Eh?"


	6. Club 1

WARNING! Sho-ai, tidak mengandung EYD yang baik dan benar, maybe typo. OOC!

Sementara ini…

King of Spade : Akashi

Jack of Spade : Kuroko

King of Club : Murasakibara

Queen of Club : Himuro

King of Heart : Midorima

'Jack' Of Heart : Takao

omo

Kagami ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Kenapa tidak? Setiap hari dia menyaksikan pemandangan yang semakin lama semakin mengikis mentalnya. Kakaknya yang tercinta sedang duduk di pangkuan King Kingdom of Club yang sedang berkutat-meskipun Kagami yakin itu karena bujuk rayu kakaknya-dengan tugas-tugas kerajaan sementara kakaknya menyuapinya dengan segala macam snack. Pemandangan yang semakin lama mempunyai background pink dengan penuh bunga mawar itu, apabila menyaksikannya setiap hari, bukannya orang biasa juga bisa muntah? Apalagi salah satu pemainnya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

King Kingdom of Club, Murasakibara yang seusia dengannya hanya menatap sekilas semua tugas yang menumpuk dimeja sebelum mencorat-coretnya, entah untuk tanda tangan atau apa. Karena meskipun Kagami adalah pria yang sanggup mengalahkan musuh dengan hanya tiga ayunan pedang, otaknya sama sekali tidak berguna. Teman-temannya sempat bercanda bahwa isi otak Kagami hanya punya kapasitas untuk tiga hal: makanan, berpedang, dan kakaknya. Kalau sampai lelaki berambut merah hitam ini memikirkan sesuatu yang lain, otaknya bisa kongslet.

"Hmm? Taiga? Sejak kapan kamu berdiri disana?" tanya kakaknya tanpa rasa bersalah sekalipun karena meskipun dia sudah berdiri disana hawa keberadaannya baru dirasakan lelaki cantik yang masih menyuapi King.

Teman-temannya sudah mengatakan bahwa Kagami menderita brother complex yang parah karena meskipun dia tahu kakaknya adalah Queen dari King Kingdom of Club selama lebih dari tiga tahun dan pasti selamanya, dia masih belum menerima kondisi sang kakak yang merupakan soulmate dari King. Dia memang tahu bahwa tidak selamanya King dan Queen mempunyai jenis kelamin yang berbeda dari sejarah, tapi tetap saja dia ingin pasangan kakaknya itu petit, bukan lelaki bongsor mirip titan yang sedang bergerumul tentang sesuatu yang membuat kakaknya tersenyum-meskipun tidak pernah diakui Kagami-.

"Hm? Kagamichin mau snack juga?" tanya Murasakibara yang 'baru' menyadari keberadaan Jack Kingdom of Club begitu tangan Queen yang selalu menyuapinya snack terhenti.

"Apa ada sesuatu sehingga aku dipanggil kemari?" tanya Kagami yang sejak awal memang ogah datang kemari. Meskipun saat awal-awal masa pengangkatan dia akan selalu mencari cara untuk memisahkan kakaknya dan King of Club, kini dia sedikit, hanya sedikit bisa menerima setidaknya background pink yang muncul tiap kali kakaknya memanjakan Murasakibara.

"Aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa 'dia' akan bergerak," ujar King of Club sambil kembali mengobrak-obrik kertas-kertas di mejanya setelah sebelumnya menghentikan tangan kakaknya yang berusaha untuk membantu lelaki berambut ungu itu. "bagaimana dengan 'mereka'?" tanyanya saat menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada Jack Kingdom of Club tersebut.

Kagami mengambil kertas tersebut. Disana hanya tertulis satu kalimat.

 _Sebentar lagi._

Tanpa sadar Kagami menghembuskan nafas lega. Sudah sejak lama Kingdom of Club menunggu 'dia' untuk bergerak. Sesuatu yang susah untuk dilakukan karena mereka sudah menunggu selama 3 tahun. Kagami menyerahkannya pada Queen yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan sobekkan kertas.

"Mereka sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam kota, meskipun ada masalah terjadi di gerbang masuk."

"Masalah?" bingung Queen, yang menyangka apa yang mereka bertiga rencanakan akan berjalan mulus.

"Sepertinya Akashi berhasil menemukan Queen," ujar Kagami sambil menghela nafas. Sementara kakak dan King of Club menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Dan orang itu?"

"Furihata Kouki," jawab Kagami yang mencoba agar nada suaranya tidak semenyesal apa yang dirasakannya. Queen of Club menyunggingkan senyum sementara King of Club menggumamkan rasa dukanya.

"Aku rasa Riko pasti meninggalkannya begitu melihat Akashi," ujar kakaknya yang tahu benar bagaimana reaksi teman adiknya yang seumuran dengannya itu terhadap King of Spade. "dalam waktu dekat pasti Kuroko akan datang kemari."

"Kuroko?"

"Kagamichin tidak tahu Kurokochin?" tanya Murasakibara dengan tampang datar sementara Queen kembali menyuapinya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya adalah Jack Kingdom of Spade," jelas kakaknya.

"Jack of Spade? Bukannya kedudukan itu dipegang Aomine?" bingungnya karena dia sering sekali battle di arena dengan rivalnya itu. Kakaknya memandang King yang kemudian menggelembungkan pipi dan melepaskan kakaknya dari pangkuannya setelah lelaki berambut hitam itu mencium pipi Murasakibara.

"Dengar Taiga, mungkin ini akan sedikit membingungkanmu, tapi Jack of Spade yang sebenarnya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Orang yang kamu anggap Jack of Spade, Aomine Daiki adalah bayangan dari Jack of Spade," jelas Queen yang berusaha menyuruhkan duduk di sofa dekat meja kerja soulmate-nya.

"Eh? Jadi Aomine…"

"Seperti Takao, hanya saja Aomine lebih terkenal dibandingkan Kuroko. Itu sebabnya orang-orang berpikir bahwa Aomine adalah Jack of Spade. Yang mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Kuroko adalah Jack hanya segelintir orang saja." Queen menatap adiknya yang terdiam, berusaha mengolah perkataannya. Meskipun sebenarnya Kagami sedang berusaha agar otaknya tidak keluar dari hidung.

"Apa Ku… siapa ini sekuat Aomine?" tanya Jack yang raut wajahnya terlihat senang karena kemungkinan mendapatkan rival baru. Namun kakaknya hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Tidak, Kuroko bukan Knight sehingga tidak bisa kamu samakan dengan Aomine."

"Bukan Knight? Tapi bukannya Jack tugasnya adalah melindungi kerajaan?" bingungnya. "Ah, apa dia seperti Takao?" tanyanya. Meskipun bukan Knight, karena Takao sebenarnya memang bukan Jack, tetapi lelaki itu tahu segala sesuatu disekelilingnya. Dimasa pengangkatan Takao menjadi Jack -meskipun yang bersangkutan sering kali mencoba melarikan diri karena dia membenci King of Heart- banyak sekali penjahat tertangkap dikarenakan kemampuannya itu. Bahkan orang-orang mulai percaya bahwa Takao adalah Jack yang sebenarnya, hal yang membuat pria berambut hitam itu sakit kepala karena menjadi makcomblang dadakan untuk King of Heart.

"Kurokochin itu kuat," sahut King tiba-tiba. "dia bisa menikammu tanpa kamu sadar apa yang terjadi," jawabnya saat Jack menatapnya kebingungan.

"Kalau Kuroko itu kuat, kenapa Aomine harus jadi bayangan Jack?" tanyanya. Kakaknya kembali tersenyum.

"Hal itu dikarenakan Kuroko mengerjakan sesuatu dari balik layar, sehingga harus ada yang tampil sebagai Jack atau orang-orang akan curiga. Seperti kejadian mengenai Queen of Spade, King of Spade tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain selain Jack untuk menyelidikinya," jelasnya.

"Menyelidiki? Tapi ini Furihata!" serunya seolah nama tersebut harusnya semua orang mengetahuinya.

"Taiga, kamu tidak boleh memberitahu mengenai dia meskipun itu kepada Kuroko atau pada orang lain yang bertanya padamu!" suruh Queen. Kagami mengernyitkan dahinya. "sekarang dia adalah Queen of Spade, kecuali King of Spade mengetahuinya sendiri, kita tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa."

"Apa Queen of Spade tidak bisa diganti?" tanya Kagami yang menyesal.

"Sepanjang sejarah, tidak ada King ataupun Jack yang bisa diganti, apalagi Queen." Kagami mengangguk, saat pelantikkan dia juga sudah dijejalkan informasi itu. Karenanya tugasnya bukan hanya harus melindungi kerajaan melainkan juga harus menjaga agar King dan Queen tetap bersama atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada King. Itulah kenapa Takao mati-matian berusaha menjodohkan King of Heart dengan orang lain secepat mungkin.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara pada yang lain. Dan Tatsuya, meskipun negara kita paling aman tetap bawalah senjata!" suruhnya.

Lelaki yang dipanggilnya Tatsuya itu tersenyum dan berkata, "'Dia' akan bergerak, tentu aku tidak boleh melewatkannya."


	7. Diamond 2

A/N : Terima kasih yang sudah baca, apalagi yang review. Midotaka kalau nggak next time, yaa….. Karena author cuma baca Kurobas dari doujinshi, segala macam karakteristik para chara yang muncul bukan salah author, tapi salah author dan doujinka :d

WARNING! Sho-ai, EYD ngaco, maybe typo, OOC!

-,-

Sementara ini….

King of Spade: Akashi

Queen of Spade: Furihata

Jack of Spade: Kuroko

King of Club: Murasakibara

Queen of Club: Himuro

Jack of Club: Kagami

King of Heart: Midorima

'Jack' of Heart: Takao

-,-

Kingdom of Diamond, salah satu kerajaan yang dulunya dipimpin oleh seorang King sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi hierarki. Pada tahun dimana King meninggal, kedudukannya diambil alih oleh calon pewaris yang ditunjuknya, seseorang dengan rasa ambisius yang tinggi. Di bawah kepemimpinannya milter dan ekonomi kerajaan semakin menguat. Hanya saja dibalik itu angka kriminalitas juga semakin meningkat. Kingdom of Diamond yang awalnya terkenal dengan alamnya yang indah dan nuansanya yang bersahabat berubah menjadi kerajaan yang mementingkan kekuasaan dan harta. Penjualan senjata, pembunuhan, dan perdagangan manusia sudah menjadi hal yang biasa ditemukan di jalan-jalan setiap harinya.

Lebih dari setengah penduduk yang menderita dan lebih dari 1/5 penduduknya telah mencoba melarikan diri ke kerajaan lain. Tidak hanya sekali terjadi pemberontakan di kerajaan tersebut, namun semuanya berakhir dengan pembunuhan massal. Di bawah pimpinan lelaki yang mengaku sebagai Raja dari Kingdom of Diamond tidak peduli apakah kamu memiliki kemampuan atau tidak, karena semua yang menentangnya akan dihancurkan.

Namun meskipun demikian, kerajaan lain tidak dapat membantu pemberontakan tersebut. Hal ini karena selain mereka tidak bisa mencampuri urusan dalam kerajaan masing-masing berdasarkan dari peraturan yang dibuat saat pertama kali King, Queen dan Jack terpilih kecuali benar-benar ada hal yang menyangkut tiga role tersebut dan tidak bisa dibiarkan, ada seseorang yang dipedulikan oleh para King yang tertidur lelap di salah satu sudut terpencil dalam kerajaan yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

"Kise, apa kamu sudah bangun?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam saat melihat pergerakkan dibalik kelambu yang menutupi tempat tidur besar yang berada di ruangan itu. Bila dilihat, di dalam ruangan itu hanya terdapat meja kerja, sofa untuk orang-orang yang datang berkunjung, sebuah lemari yang dipenuhi oleh seluruh buku ekonomi dan militer serta sebuah tempat tidur yang memiliki sekat sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada dibaliknya.

"Senpai, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya seseorang dengan suara parau yang berada di tempat tidur itu. Meskipun tubuhnya masih terasa kaku, Kise berusaha untuk duduk dan menghadap lelaki yang dikenalnya itu.

"Sebulan, intervalnya semakin lama," cemas pria tersebut sambil memandangi sosok di depannya yang semakin lama semakin melemah. Meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat sosok di depannya dengan jelas, dia yakin saat ini warna kulit Kise semakin pucat. Bukan hanya karena dia jarang keluar dari kamar untuk mendapatkan sinar matahari ataupun tidak mendapatkan asupan gizi karena terus tertidur, melainkan karena semakin lama waktu 'istirahat' yang dibutuhkan orang berambut pirang panjang itu semakin lama semakin panjang.

"Apa ada perubahan yang terjadi?" lanjut Kise tanpa mempedulikan nada khawatir dari lelaki yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya itu.

"Akashi sudah menemukan Queen of Spade," jawabnya yang sudah terlalu biasa karena orang yang pernah dijuluki calon Queen of Diamond itu tidak pernah mempedulikan keadaan tubuhnya lagi. "Furihata Kouki, sudah ditemukan," lanjutnya. Meskipun berita mengenai nama dan asal usul Queen tidak diberitahukan kepada kerajaan lain, mereka berdua sudah tahu. Mereka tahu, bahkan sebelum King of Spade mengetahuinya.

"Kalau begitu, rencana itu juga harus segera dimulai," ujarnya sementara lelaki yang dari tadi bersembunyi dalam kegelapan kamar itu hanya menghela nafas. Tahu bahwa percuma saja kalau dia berusaha menghentikan Kise karena itu tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Kise-chan~, apa kamu sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara sok imut saat pintu kamar tidur tempat Kise berada itu terbuka lebar. "oh~, kamu sedang bersama dengan Ace," ucapnya senang saat melihat kamar Kise yang gelap gulita dan langsung menyalakan semua lampunya sehingga sosok pria yang seumuran dengannya itu terlihat.

"Selamat pagi, Imayoshi," jawab sosok yang dipanggil Ace itu oleh pria berkacamata yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, Ace. Selamat pagi, Kise-chan," ujarnya dengan senyuman yang tak terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman.

"Imayoshi-san, apa ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus aku ketahui?" tanya Kise yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku membawakan makanan untuk kalian berdua." Lelaki itu keluar dan kembali dengan membawakan kereta makanan. "aku tahu kalian belum makan apapun. Khususnya Kise, kamu sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan meskipun sekarang lebih mirip Sleeping Beauty daripada Cinderella," sindirnya lebih pada status Kise daripada kondisi tubuhnya.

Orang yang berada dibalik sekat tempat tidur itu adalah salah satu anak bangsawan yang berada di Kingdom of Diamond, yang diprediksi untuk menjadi Queen sebelum kemudian sang King yang saat itu belum turun dari tugasnya mendidik calon pewaris yang disodorkan oleh bangsawan-bangsawan lain. Bangsawan yang kini menjadi semakin kaya dan korup. Meskipun demikian ada sedikit bangsawan yang berusaha melindungi tanah, dan orang-orang dari kekejaman yang dilakukan oleh sang Raja. Salah satu dari sedikit bangsawan tersebut adalah keluarga Kise.

Meskipun demikian karena tekanan yang berasal dari dalam kerajaan sehingga keluarga Kise yang awalnya termasuk salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang kaya dan besar kini hanya menjadi bahan tertawaan di antara para bangsawan korup. Karena itulah Imayoshi menyebutnya sebagai Cinderella.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan apa yang kamu beritahukan sebelum tertidur pada Kingdom of Club. Aku rasa sebentar lagi Jack of Spade akan bertemu dengan Jack of Club untuk mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Queen of Spade," jelasnya sambil meletakkan apa yang ada di kereta makanan itu dalam nampan dan meletakkannya di meja sebelum duduk dan menuangkan secangkir teh untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mereka tidak akan memberitahu mengenai identitas Queen of Spade, atau rencana mereka akan hancur. Queen of Club tidak akan membiarkan rencananya hancur, Jack of Club dan Murasakibaracchi bertugas untuk menyelesaikan rencana itu," jelas Kise yang berusaha untuk mengikat rambutnya menjadi sanggul dan menata bajunya di balik sekat.

"Semakin mendengar tentang Queen of Club, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya," ujar Imayoshi yang tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Eh~ tidak bisa, tidak mungkin, tidak boleh tahu! Himuro itu princess-nya Murasakibaracchi!" protes Kise sambil membuka kelambu tempat tidurnya. Di sana terlihat sosok pria berambut pirang dengan badan tegap sedang memandang kearah mereka berdua. Sosok yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh para King dari kerajaan lain.

-,-

A/N : Aku nggak pernah bilang di cerita ini Kise cewek kan?


	8. Heart 3

A/N : Entah kenapa setelah posting Kise, Takao ngintip dibalik Furihata yang gemetaran. Next time Akafuri!

WARNING! Sho-ai, EYD ngaco, maybe typo, OOC!

-,-

Sementara ini…. ROLE only~

King of Spade: Akashi

Queen of Spade: Furihata

Jack of Spade: Kuroko

King of Club: Murasakibara

Queen of Club: Himuro

Jack of Club: Kagami

King of Heart: Midorima

'Jack' of Heart: Takao

Ace : ?

-,-

Midorima mengerutkan dahinya begitu sadar apa yang terjadi semalam bukan hanya mimpinya. Kenapa juga dia bermimpi seperti itu? Dia dan Takao hanyalah dua orang yang terikat dengan role, dirinya sebagai King dan Takao yang dipaksa untuk menjadi seorang Jack. Tidak, mungkin bisa dibilang lelaki berambut hitam yang selalu tersenyum itu -kecuali padanya- diancam untuk menjadi Jack. Karena meskipun Midorima tidak akan pernah mengakui, lelaki yang mempunyai kemampuan hawk eye, itu entah kenapa selalu berada di sekitarnya.

Takao Kazunari, salah satu teman baik dari Kise dan Momoi, kedua anak perempuan yang berkutat di sekeliling Aomine dan Kuroko yang entah kenapa menjadi dekat dengan dirinya dan Akashi. Pada mulanya kehidupan masa kecilnya hanya berkutat dengan kegiatan sehari-harinya yang amat sangat biasa, meskipun dia sering mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya, dan berkompetisi dengan Akashi, meskipun dia hampir selalu kalah oleh lelaki bermata heteochromatic itu.

Takao diancam untuk menjadi Jack bukan hanya oleh pemilik role sebelumnya, tapi juga dari berbagai macam pihak sehingga setiap orang yang berada di ibukota Kingdom of Heart mengenalnya dan akan segera 'mengembalikannya' begitu 'menemukannya'. Hal yang dilakukan tiap individu yang entah kenapa menjadi sebuah tradisi hingga saat ini dan bagi anak-anak 'menghilangnya Takao' menjadi sebuah festival sehingga mereka semua akan berpencar dan mencarinya.

Hal yang serupa juga terjadi tadi malam saat dia sedang berjalan-jalan di taman, seorang lelaki 'mengembalikan' Takao padanya. Hal yang langsung mengundang omelannya karena lelaki itu langsung pergi begitu melemparkan Takao yang sepertinya mabuk saat melihatnya. Midorima bukanlah baby sitter Takao, bukan juga guardiannya. Tapi kenapa setiap orang sepertinya memperlalukannya seperti itu sejak pertama kali Takao mengambil role Jack?

Karena sudah malam dan ingin segera lepas dari Takao, Midorima akhirnya membantu lelaki itu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, kamar yang entah kenapa berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Setelah membantu pemilik Hawk Eye itu melepaskan sepatunya dan melepaskan baju luarnya, sesuatu yang sangat ia sesali karena berusaha membantu 'Jack', tangan Takao mencengkram kerah lehernya dan membawa bibirnya bertemu dengan sesuatu yang lembut yang dapat dijelaskan sebagai bibir Takao. Setelah menyadari apa yang dilakukan 'Jack' dengan segera Midorima langsung melepaskan dirinya sementara sang terdakwa meringkuk di dalam kasurnya dan tertidur pulas tanpa tahu dakwaan apa yang akan dilimpahkan padanya.

Berusaha melupakannya, Midorima langsung pergi ke dalam kamarnya, mencuci muka beberapa kali dan berniat untuk benar-benar melupakan apa yang dilakukan lelaki yang tertidur dengan lelap di kamar sebelah padanya. Hal yang akan berhasil dilakukannya kalau saja barang keberuntungan OhaAsa bukan patung dua orang yang sedang berciuman!

Mata Midorima langsung menatap tajam pria yang sedang membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya. Meskipun role Takao adalah sebagai seorang 'Jack' namun karena kemampuannya, lelaki itu lebih bertindak seperti seorang sekertaris baginya. Wajah lelaki yang hari ini memakai blazer berwarna hitam itu menyipit begitu sadar bahwa orang yang kini sedang duduk di hadapannya itu sedang menatapnya.

-.-

"Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Nada yang selalu digunakannya jika sedang berbicara dengan King of Heart, orang yang benar-benar tidak disukainya. Karena tidak hanya kemampuan mereka jauh berbeda melainkan karena terlalu sombongnya pria berambut hijau itu dengan kemampuannya sehingga membuat titik amarah dalam otaknya yang tidak pernah bersinar, langsung bersinar terang.

"Apa kamu ingat apa yang kamu lakukan semalam?" tanya King dengan nada datar. Tatapan matanya kini tertuju pada berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja sementara Takao mengerutkan keningnya.

Pikiran pemilik hawk eye itu kembali ke malam sebelumnya, dimana dia sedang curhat tentang kelakuan King of Heart pada salah satu teman yang berusia lebih tua darinya. Dia ingat karena terlalu bersemangat dia kebanyakan minum dan temannya itu mengantarnya kembali ke dalam kamar, atau setidaknya seperti itu karena saat dia tersadar dia sudah ada di tempat tidur di kamarnya. Tapi tunggu, temannya itu pasti akan langsung melemparkannya ke kasur tanpa melepaskan baju luar dan sepatunya. Namun saat dia bangun tadi pagi dia hanya mengenakan baju dalam dan sepatunya sudah dilepas. Hal yang tidak dia pedulikan meskipun Takao menganggapnya aneh karena sudah kesiangan sehingga dia hanya sempat mencuci muka dan langsung berlari untuk menyiapkan apa yang OhaAsa titahkan untuk memenuhi keinginan sang King yang amat sangat dibencinya itu. Bahkan dia tidak sempat mengganti baju dalamnya!

'Tapi kenapa King of Heart bertanya kejadian tadi malam? Apa kami bertemu?' tanya Takao dalam hati sambil melirik ke arah Midorima yang sepertinya sudah tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang tadi diajukannya.

"King, apa… aku melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Takao takut-takut, berharap kalau kebiasaan buruknya saat mabuk tidak keluar. Kebiasaan yang selalu dieluhkan teman-temannya sehingga sebisa mungkin dia selalu berusaha untuk tidak banyak minum.

"… kita bertukar mucus."

"Hah?" Takao menatap makhluk asing di depannya. Apa tadi dia dengar? Tunggu, sepertinya dia ingat sesuatu tentang…, "de… DEEP KISS!" serunya yang akan langsung mengundang puluhan prajurit yang berjaga di sekitar ruangan itu kalau saja mereka tidak sadar bahwa yang berteriak adalah 'Jack', karena 'Jack' yang berteriak apabila berada dalam satu ruangan dengan King adalah hal yang biasa.

King of Heart tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, namun Takao tahu bahwa lelaki yang minim kosa kata dan gerakan tubuh ini –meski awalnya dia mengira kalau pria ini mengalami keterbelakangan mental- meng-iya-kan pertanyaannya. "A… aku akan kembali ke kamarku," ujarnya dengan terbata-bata. Meskipun tidak dapat melihatnya sendiri, Takao yakin bahwa wajahnya pucat.

Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu ruangan kerja King dan langsung berlari melesat menuju kamarnya. Berniat untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang selama ini ditakutkannya. Hal yang amat sangat mengerikan sehingga meskipun berada di dekat pria lumutan itu, Takao tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya.

Setelah memeriksa kunci kamar dan menutup rapat jendela, pria berambut hitam itu menundukkan kepala mencoba mengintip apa yang disembunyikan bajunya. "Lebih baik kalau aku melakukannya sesegera mungkin," ucap Takao pada diri sendiri kemudian melepaskan bajunya dengan tangan bergetar dan mata tertutup rapat.

Semenit… lima menit… lima belas menit… meskipun tubuh bagian atasnya sudah tidak lagi tertutup oleh benda yang bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mungkin saja tertoreh, namun kedua bola mata Takao masih disembunyikan oleh kelopaknya yang tak mau terbuka semilipun. "Tenang Kazunari, tenang, apa yang kamu takutkan pasti tidak ada. Benar, pasti tidak ada," gumamnya kemudian mencoba mengintip melalui cermin yang berada di kamarnya.

"Ti… TIDAKKKKKKK!"

-,-


	9. Spade 3

A/N : Meskipun di sebut chapter Spade tapi ada sedikit Club disini. Scene Akafuri… mungkin next time :d

WARNING! Sho-ai, EYD ngaco, maybe typo, OOC!

-,-

Sementara ini…. ROLE only~

King of Spade: Akashi

Queen of Spade: Furihata

Jack of Spade: Kuroko

King of Club: Murasakibara

Queen of Club: Himuro

Jack of Club: Kagami

King of Heart: Midorima

'Jack'(?) of Heart: Takao

Ace : ?

-,-

"Arghhh! Kenapa sampai Furihata jatuh ke tangan Akashi Seijuuro!" jerit seorang gadis dalam salah satu kamar penginapan terbaik di Kingdom of Spade. Di banding fasilitasnya, setiap kamar memiliki system kedap suara sehingga suara apapun tidak akan keluar dari dalam kamar. Itu sebabnya dia bisa menggoyang-goyangkan badan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya sambil berteriak lantang.

"Hahaha… Riko, sebaiknya kamu menenangkan diri terlebih dulu," nasehat lelaki tersebut yang entah sudah berapa lama jadi sasaran kemarahan gadis berambut coklat di depannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sabar hah!? Bagaimana!? Kalau chihuahua kita direbut apa kamu bisa berdiam diri!?" kesalnya yang hanya bisa berteriak.

"Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi? Furihata-kun sudah menjadi Queen of Spade," jelas lelaki berambut coklat cepak itu pasrah. Mereka bahkan menyaksikannya sendiri saat lelaki berambut coklat dengan wajah super duper biasa itu jatuh pingsan setelah menyentuh Akashi. Meskipun mereka yakin bahwa saat itu Furihata tidak mengenal Akashi.

"Kita harus menculik Furihata!" suruh Riko yang langsung mulai menyusun berbagai rencana penyulikan Queen of Spade di dalam kepalanya. Lelaki di sebelahnya itu tersenyum masam.

"Riko, kita tidak bisa mengacaukan misi kita hanya untuk menyelamatkan Furihata-kun. Dapat memasuki Kingdom of Spade tanpa diketahui oleh pemilk role saja sudah bagus. Kita tidak dapat menundanya hanya demi Furihata-kun," jelasnya yang membuat wanita yang dipanggilnya Riko itu berdecak.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Kita sudah mendapatkan info bahwa 'dia' berada di Kingdom of Spade, kalau ini sampai gagal, 'orang itu' akan semakin menderita!" erangnya. Perlahan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menepuk-nepuk pelan bahunya.

"Oleh karena itu, lebih baik urungkan saja niatmu untuk menculik Furihata-kun, atau King of Spade akan murka," ujarnya.

"Kuhuhu, kamu kira aku akan mundur hanya karena ada Akashi Seijuuro, King of Spade yang ditakuti bahkan oleh King kita?" tanya Riko yang sudah mulai lepas kendali.

"Karena kamu sudah tahu bahwa King selalu menurut pada King of Spade, lebih baik kamu berhenti. Sebab, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan hanya akan membuat perpecahan antar kerajaan," jelasnya yang kembali membuat Riko berdecak.

"Kiyoshi, apa kamu pikir Furihata tidak akan mencoba melarikan diri?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada sedih.

"Karena ada orang itu, aku rasa Furihata-kun tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana," jawab Kiyoshi yang mengundang erangan pahit.

-,-

Akashi ingin menghujamkan dirinya atau mungkin Aomine ke Iron Maiden. Dia -atau sebenarnya Aomine- pasti punya masalah mental. Beberapa saat yang lalu Knight itu menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, sesuatu yang hanya akan dilakukannya kalau rasa iseng lelaki berkulit gelap itu timbul, karena kalau dia punya hal penting untuk dikatakan dia pasti akan berteriak meskipun baru masuk ke dalam rumah, menyebabkan seisi rumah tuli. Dan entah karena apa tiba-tiba saja dari mulut Akashi Seijuuro terucap kisah beberapa waktu yang lalu saat dia menggendong Queen-nya, hal yang membuat Aomine tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai berguling-guling di lantai. Sesuatu yang sangat amat nggak elit, meskipun lelaki berambut biru tua super cepak itu tidak pernah terlihat elit kecuali saat menggenggam pedang.

"Ja… jadi apa yang kau perbuat?" tanya Aomine yang mencoba menahan gelak tawa yang lepas dari bibirnya. Padahal baru saja dia mengomel pada Kuroko yang seenaknya menghilang sehingga menjadikannya Jack kini dia bersyukur Jack yang asli menghilang karena Akashi jadi curhat pada dirinya.

"Memasukanmu pada Iron Maiden, kalau kamu tidak berhenti tertawa," ujar Akashi dengan nada serius yang langsung menyebabkan tubuh Aomine berdiri tegak sempurna dan kaku. Kata saja tidak berani keluar dari mulutnya apalagi senyuman.

"Err… Ehem… aku tadi…"

"Lupakan, sekarang katakan ada urusan apa kamu kemari. Pastikan itu hal penting, bukan seperti majalah gravure-mu yang telat datang ke kota," suruh Akashi sambil menghela nafas. Setidaknya saat Aomine berteriak karena majalah itu telat datang ke kota dikarenakan ada masalah teknis di penerbitan hanya ada dia dan Kuroko, bukan seluruh pasukan, padahal saat itu mereka sedang ada di camp pelatihan. Kalau tidak para knight yang lain akan menyangka kalau Kuroko dan dia mempunyai hobi yang sama dengan Knight ini.

"Tapi Mai-chan memang penting!" bantahnya yang membuat Akashi akan sakit kepala kalau tidak sadar dia sudah terbiasa dengan isi otak Aomine yang cuma seisi jagung dan isinya cuma model gravure dan pedang. Akashi tidak pernah merasa paling bersyukur karena Jack Kingdom of Spade adalah Kuroko, bukan lelaki di depannya.

Akashi menatapnya tajam hingga lelaki itu merasakan tekanan yang kuat, salah satu kekuatan Akashi yang didapatkannya setelah dia menjadi King of Spade. Aomine berdehem beberapa kali karena tiba-tiba mulutnya terasa kering. "Dimana Tetsu?" tanyanya.

"Menyiapkan beberapa hal sebelum dia pergi ke Kingdom of Spade. Tetsuya mengatakan padaku, bahwa dia harus memastikan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu," jawabnya. Meskipun Jack tidak mengatakan hal apa saja yang harus dipastikannya, Akashi sudah dapat menebaknya.

"Lalu apa aku harus babysitting Queen?" tanya Aomine dengan nada bosan. Babysitting bukan pekerjaannya, terakhir kali salah satu teman dekatnya mengajaknya main rumah-rumahan dan membawa boneka sebagai anak, Aomine malah mengayun-ngayunkannya seperti pedang sehingga menyebabkan kepalanya terkena damage, yang diyakininya membuatnya semakin bodoh, meskipun yang lain percaya bahwa dari awal Aomine itu idiot.

"Kita masih belum mengetahui apa yang menjadi alasan Kouki kemari, meskipun menurut penyelidikan awal hasilnya adalah karena dia dipindah tugaskan kemari," ujar Akashi. Aomine hanya bisa mengangguk meskipun entah apa dia mengerti apa yang diceritakan Akashi atau tidak, hanya Knight itu sendiri yang mengetahuinya. "untuk sementara Reo yang akan mengurusinya."

"Hah!? Reo-nee!?" jerit Aomine histeris. Membayangkan seorang lelaki kemayu yang ditunjuk oleh Akashi tersebut. "o…oi Akashi, apa kamu benar-benar sekejam itu?" tanya lelaki berambut biru yang badanya mulai berkeringat dingin. Sampai sekarang dia masih heran bagaimana bisa Akashi bisa berinteraksi dengan lelaki jejadian macam itu!

"Daiki, apa aku salah mendengar sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum yang langsung membuat tubuh Aomine merinding. Ahh sepertinya memang Aomine memilih hal yang benar untuk tidak berhadapan dengan Akashi sebagai musuh.

=.=


	10. Heart 4

A/N : Terima kasih buat yang baca apalagi review, Midotaka disini! Maaf lama nggak update karena author sibuk translate doujinshi, belajar buat ujian, dsb dll. Otak full bikin angst tapi bakal ditimpuk Akashi kalau sampai bikin angst disini. Untuk alasan kenapa Midorima dibenci Takao kemungkinan next chapter buat Heart.

WARNING! Sho-ai, EYD ngaco, maybe typo, OOC!

-,-

Sementara ini…. ROLE only~

King of Spade: Akashi

Queen of Spade: Furihata

Jack of Spade: Kuroko

King of Club: Murasakibara

Queen of Club: Himuro

Jack of Club: Kagami

King of Heart: Midorima

? of Heart: Takao

Ace : ?

-,-

Takao menatap sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terbentuk di tubuhnya, tepatnya di dadanya. "Tidak, tidak, ini pasti mimpi. Ini mimpi!" yakinya pada diri sendiri sebelum berteriak histeris dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kazunari, tenang Kazunari, kamu pasti keluar dari masalah ini," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Takao menganggukan kepalanya yakin sebelum mengingat sesuatu.

 _"Takao, setelah kamu berhasil menemukan Queen, bagaimanapun kamu harus membuat King untuk menerimanya. Kalau perlu kamu bisa melemparkan nanas padanya!"_

Takao tertunduk. Lututnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Hawk Eye yang dimilikinya bukan kemampuan special yang membuatnya menjadi King atau Jack, tapi untuk menjadi seorang Queen! QUEEN! Dan sebagai seorang Queen dia harus… harus…

"Aku akan bunuh diri terlebih dahulu, sebelum itu semua terjadi," ujarnya yang wajahnya memucat saat membayangkan apa yang harus dia dan King lakukan dimasa depan. "atau… aku bisa lari… Benar! Aku akan melarikan diri!" putusnya bahagia. Hanya saja dia lupa, karena terlalu sering berusaha melarikan diri sejak dia ditunjuk menjadi seorang 'Jack' sehingga dalam beberapa menit saja dia sudah kembali berada di hadapan sang King.

"…Takao, aku benar-benar tidak tahu aku harus berkata apa padamu," ujar lelaki berambut hijau itu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jarinya. Lelaki berambut hitam di depannya hanya bisa membuang muka. "… jadi apa kamu mene…"

"Ti…tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda berbentuk hati berwarna pink yang terdapat dua pedang di kanan dan kirinya!" ucap 'Jack' dengan terburu-buru.

"Takao…" King menyipitkan matanya, menatap lebih jelas 'Jack' yang masih tidak mau melihat matanya. "darimana kamu tahu kalau tanda milikku memiliki dua pedang bukan satu pedang?" tanyanya yang menyebabkan orang di depannya ingin menangis sambil menceburkan diri ke lautan pedang. "buka bajumu sekarang juga!"

"Ini sekuhara!" serunya sambil mengeratkan kerah bajunya. Namun lelaki berambut hijau itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Aku bilang cepat buka!"suruh lelaki itu sementara Takao semakin mundur ke belakang, menjauhi orang yang saat ini paling tidak ingin dia temui.

"Nggak mau!" seru Takao lagi saat akhirnya punggungnya menabrak pembatas ruangan.

"Buka!" Urat kekesalan Midorima mulai menampakkan diri. Kenapa lelaki di depannya ini tidak langsung menunjukannya dan membuat mereka terbebas dari semua ini.

"Nggak!" Kali ini Takao hanya bisa menatap Midorima yang serasa tinggi menjulang sehingga keseimbangannya goyah dan terpeselet menyebabkan kepalanya sedikit terbentur.

"Buka!" suruh Midorima lagi yang kini entah kenapa justru menaiki tubuh Takao dan mencengkram tangan Takao yang masih berusaha untuk melindungi baju yang melekat padanya saat ini. Perlindungan terakhirnya.

"NGGGAAAAKKKK!"

Kedua lelaki itu saling menatap dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, yang satu sedang berusaha membuka bajunya dan yang satu sedang berusaha untuk menjaga kesucian dirinya. Atau setidaknya itulah yang terlihat saat pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka.

"Takao, apa aku harus membantumu merayakan hal ini?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut coklat muda yang dikenali Midorima sebagai orang yang melemparkan tanggung jawab mengurus Takao semalam padanya. Orang yang sebenarnya menyebabkan tragedy ini terjadi.

"Miyaji-san tolong!" teriak Takao memelas, namun lelaki bernama Miyaji itu justru memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Midorima.

"King, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan PENGKHIANAT dari 'Jack'.

Midorima dengan gaya sok cool menjawab, "Aku harus melihat sesuatu yang kemungkinan terdapat di tubuhnya."

Miyaji memandangi mereka berdua dalam diam. "Takao, apa kamu akhirnya menyerah dan mencoba untuk menjadi Queen?" tanyanya.

"Nggak! Aku sama sekali nggak sudi! Sudah kubilang nggak ada tanda hati di jantungku, dan orang ini nggak percaya!" serunya keras.

"Tentu saja, karena selama ini yang menghetahui tanda hatiku yang berbeda dengan yang lain hanya aku," jawab Midorima tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari baju Takao.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberitahu yang lain bahwa kita menemukan Queen. Selamat King, anda telah menemukan Queen," ujarnya.

"Selamat apaan?! Nggak ada Queen! Aku bukan Queen!" teriak Takao yang tidak dipedulikan oleh keduanya.

"Takao, aku harus merayakan hari keperawananmu yang akhirnya akan menghilang dengan yang lain."

"Sial, aku sama sekali nggak sudi!" jeritnya. "GYAAA!" teriak Takao yang karena perhatiannya teralihkan dengan sigap Midorima langsung menarik bajunya sehingga menyebabkan kancing-kancingnya terbang entah kemana.

Meskipun dalam sekejap lelaki pemilik hawk eye itu langsung menutup kembali bajunya yang sudah tak bisa tertutup, namun kedua lelaki di sana telah melihatnya. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam dan mengingat mengenai tanda berbentuk hati yang berwarna pink dan terdapat dua pedang di kanan dan kirinya. Miyaji yang hanya mengetahui bahwa tanda hati akan muncul saat Queen menyentuh King hanya bisa terdiam. Dan Midorima yang menghetahui dengan persis bahwa itu adalah tanda yang sama dengan dirinya tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Takao menatap keduanya sambil menahan rasa ingin menangis. Sekarang kedua lelaki itu sudah tahu. Miyaji, salah satu seniornya dan seorang Knight yang mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan Takao pasti akan membeberkan hal ini kesemua orang. Sedangkan Midorima, King of Heart tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya tanpa seorang Queen. Karena tanpa Queen sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Dan seorang Queen ditakdirkan untuk King. Sekarang Takao sudah tidak bisa lari lagi dari takdirnya.

"Ehem, aku sebaiknya undur diri terlebih dahulu. Queen, saya akan menyuruh yang lain untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang nantinya anda butuhkan. Permisi," mohon Knight itu sambil menutup pintu yang ada di depannya meninggalkan King dan Queen of Heart.

"Takao, aku ingin kamu menjawabku!" suruh King yang menatap tajam sang Queen. "kenapa kamu berusaha menyembunyikannya?" Takao yang masih membuang muka darinya mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang Queen. Apalagi Queen untukmu."

-.-

A/N : perlukah rating naik jadi M?


	11. Diamond 3

A/N : Makasih semua yang review, untuk rating M chapter Heart, mari kita berdoa agar Midorima berhasil meyakinkan Takao untuk masuk kamar berdua. Di chapter ini beberapa misteri akan terpecahkan, mengenai mungkin musuh dari masing-masing kerajaan?

NB : untuk yang belum sadar kisah ini terbagi menjadi 4 story,

Spade = Akafuri; Heart = Midotaka; Club= Murahimu; Diamond= ?

sehingga bisa dinikmati meskipun salah satu pairing NOOTP jadi nggak perlu memaksakan diri membaca keseluruhan chapter. Karena tiap kerajaan mempunyai konflik, sudut pandang dan musuh yang berbeda, mungkin? Sehingga apa yang ada di chapter Diamond, bukan berarti diketahui di chapter yang lain.

Chapter Diamond banyak mengandung spoiler untuk chapter-chapter yang lain sehingga apabila tidak suka spoiler silakan lewati chapter ini. Terima kasih.

O,o

Disclaimer by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

Inspirated by doujinshi USUK rating M tentang Royal Flush

WARNING! Sho-ai, EYD ngaco, maybe typo, OOC!

-,-

Sementara ini…. ROLE only~

King of Spade: Akashi

Queen of Spade: Furihata

Jack of Spade: Kuroko

King of Club: Murasakibara

Queen of Club: Himuro

Jack of Club: Kagami

King of Heart: Midorima

Queen of Heart: Takao

Ace : ?

O,o

Imayoshi menatap Ace sambil tersenyum lebar, sementara lelaki berambut hitam yang dilihat oleh pria berkacamata itu memiliki perasaan buruk. "Imayoshi, apa ada sesuatu yang mau kamu bicarakan?" tanyanya pada lelaki yang kini bersamanya membantu Kise untuk meluruskan semuanya.

"Hmm? Aku hanya berpikir kalau Ace ternyata keren," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Meski seharusnya ucapannya itu akan membuat lelaki di depannya itu bergidik, namun Ace hanya menghela nafas.

"Kamu tahu bahkan sebenarnya kamu sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku, jadi sebaiknya hentikan pembicaraan semacam ini atau orang yang sebenarnya ingin kamu dekati justru akan menjauh," ujar Ace yang mencoba menasehati Imayoshi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hmm, aku lupa kalau kamu dan Kise mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengetahui masa depan," gumamnya. Ace hanya dapat melihat lelaki berambut hitam sebahu itu sambil memincingkan mata, tahu bahwa nada yang digunakannya bukan karena rasa iri, tapi karena rasa senang karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengetahui masa depan. Bahkan lelaki itu menolak untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk memenuhi takdirnya sebagai salah satu pemilik role, meskipun kedua pria yang dekat dengannya telah memberitahunya bahwa dia juga adalah salah satu pemilik role yang terpilih.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kamu tanyakan?" tanya Ace lagi. Kise sedang tidak ada bersama mereka, karena lelaki berparas cantik yang tinggal bersama mereka itu sedang sibuk mempelajari laporan kerajaan selama dia tertidur di ruang sebelah.

"Aku hanya berpikir, apa Kise akan tetap membiarkan King jejadian itu berkuasa?" tanyanya yang membuat Ace memicingkan matanya. "bukankah sudah saatnya kita menjatuhkannya?"

"…kamu pasti mengetahui tentang lambang kerajaan yang disegel dan kita tidak tahu dimana orang itu menyimpannya." Imayoshi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hanya ada tiga orang yang mengetahui dimana orang itu menyimpannya."

"Sang Raja, Knight yang bertugas menjaganya dan…"

"Joker." Mata Imayoshi sedikit terbuka. Meskipun dia telah lama mengenal Ace dan Kise namun lelaki bermata sipit itu baru sekali ini mendengar mengenai orang yang disebutkan oleh Ace.

"Kamu sudah mengetahui mengenai kemampuan Kise bukan?" Imayoshi menganggukkan kepalanya saat dia mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ace itu. Pertama kali dia mengetahuinya adalah saat sejarah berubah, sejarah yang tanpa sadar dirubah oleh anak kecil berambut pirang yang sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai kemampuannya. Dan saat itulah semuanya menjadi berantakkan.

"Copy, kemampuan Kise yang digunakannya dan membuatnya terus-menerus tertidur karena hal itu memberatkan mentalnya," jawab pria bermata sipit itu.

"Benar, dan kemampuan Joker adalah mengutak-atik role, sejarah, dan ingatan seseorang." Imayoshi menelan ludah.

"Oi, oi, itu artinya dia bisa berbuat sesuka hati dan menghancurkan semuanya." Tanpa disadarinya Imayoshi mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Apabila memang ada role seperti itu lalu apa guna role yang selama ini mengikat para King, Queen dan Jack?

"Sayangnya Joker tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendirian, karena itulah dia menggunakan orang lain untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkannya," jawab Ace. Imayoshi menaikkan alisnya, kalau benar orang dengan role itu seperti yang dikatakan Ace maka…

"Seperti menggunakan King palsu untuk menyembunyikan simbol agar King tidak ditemukan…"

"Dan memilih Akashi yang masih sangat amat muda untuk menjadi seorang King," lanjut Ace yang membuat Imayoshi bergidik.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu seharusnya Akashi bukan pemilik role King of Spade?" tanyanya. Sepengetahuannya lelaki bermata heterochromatic itu benar-benar mempunyai kemampuan untuk menjadi seorang King. Apabila King of Spade bukan Akashi lalu apa ada orang lain yang mempunyai kemampuan yang lebih tinggi dari Akashi?

"Apa kamu ingat umur berapa saat Akashi menjadi seorang King, dan Kuroko menjadi Jack?" tanya Ace.

"Saat dia berusia 12 tahun, usia yang sama saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Kise."

"Kemampuan Kise sangat berbahaya, karena takut disalahgunakan oleh orang lain, maka orang tua Kise membesarkannya seperti seorang wanita." Imayoshi menganggukkan kepalanya, dia sudah pernah mendengar hal ini dari Kise. "Kise pun yakin bahwa dia adalah wanita, sampai hari dimana dia bertemu dengan Joker."

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu saat usia 12 tahun Kise bertemu dengan Joker, karena itulah akhirnya Akashi menjadi King of Spade?"

"…Kise tanpa sadar mengcopy kemampuan Joker dan mengubah sejarah, sesuatu yang selama ini ditunggu oleh Joker."

"Jadi… orang yang selama ini berusaha untuk menghancurkan kerajaan adalah…"

"Joker dan orang-orang yang dipercayainya. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menghentikannya," sedih lelaki berambut cepak itu.

"Ace, apa kamu menggunakan kekuatannmu untuk menyegel kemampuan Kise?" tanya Imayoshi penasaran. Selama ini meskipun dia tahu bahwa setiap pemilik role pasti mempunyai kemampuan, terutama Akashi dan Kise yang pernah dia lihat secara langsung, namun Ace sebagai salah satu pemilik role tidak pernah memperlihatkan kemampuannya.

"Kemampuan Joker tidak bisa digunakan sembarangan orang, karena itu setiap kali Kise menggunakannya, dia semakin dekat dengan kematian. Dan selama simbol itu belum ditemukan kita tidak dapat mengetahui role apa yang dimiliki oleh Kise. Yang aku ketahui adalah anak itu mempunyai hubungan dengan Diamond."

"Jadi hingga hari ini tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Kise adalah lelaki kecuali orang tuanya, Kise dan kita?" tanya Imayoshi. Ace menganggukkan kepalanya. Lelaki berkacamata itu kini mengerti mengapa sosok berambut pirang yang sering tertidur itu tetap memanjangkan rambut dan mengenakan pakaian wanita setiap hari. Selama ini Imayoshi berpikir hal ini dilakukan hanya karena supaya keberadaan Kise tidak dianggap sebagai ancaman untuk sang Raja, karena dengan berpikir bahwa Kise adalah seorang wanita maka keberadaan Kise sebagai seorang pemilik role tidak akan berguna selama lambang kerajaan tidak ditemukan. Namun lain ceritanya apabila Kise adalah laki-laki, sang Raja pasti akan membunuhnya sebelum Kise digunakan sebagai simbol untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan sang Raja, terutama karena Raja tahu bahwa sejak kecil Kise sangat dicintai oleh rakyat.

"Eh? Senpai, Imayoshi-san kenapa kalian masih disini?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang panjang yang selalu tergerai saat keluar dari ruang belajarnya. Namun meskipun disebut ruang belajar, orang yang pernah menjadi gurunya hanyalah Ace dan Imayoshi saja.

Imayoshi menatap Kise yang hari ini mengenakkan yukata dan cape dibahunya, pakaian yang sering digunakannya apabila tidak keluar dari kediamannya. Selama ini Imayoshi menganggap rambut Kise dipanjangkan karena lelaki itu memang menyukainya, namun sekarang dia bisa melihat jelas bahwa rambut panjang itu digunakan Kise untuk menutupi wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin mirip laki-laki, berbeda dengan saat dia masih belia. "Kise-chan, apa kamu tidak ingin pergi menemui Queen of Spade?" tanya Imayoshi tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan lelaki di depannya itu.

"Kenapa?" bingungnya, namun Imayoshi hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan pergi meninggalkan Kise yang kebingungan dan Ace yang mungkin saja berdoa agar lelaki yang penuh pikiran licik itu membiarkannya seorang diri.

-.-

A/N : Seharusnya next chapter Akafuri


	12. Spade 4

A/N : Terima kasih untuk yang baca apalagi reviewnya! Akhirnya author bebas dari tugas dan ujian sehingga bisa ngelanjutin ini. Sesuai janji ini jadi chapter Spade. Mungkin setelah baca chapter ini kalian akan merasa ada sesuatu dari dj USUK disini XD

O,o

Disclaimer by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

Inspirated by doujinshi USUK rating M tentang Royal Flush

WARNING! Sho-ai, EYD ngaco, maybe typo, OOC!

-,-

Sementara ini…. ROLE only~

King of Spade: Akashi

Queen of Spade: Furihata

Jack of Spade: Kuroko

King of Club: Murasakibara

Queen of Club: Himuro

Jack of Club: Kagami

King of Heart: Midorima

Queen of Heart: Takao

Ace : ?

o,o

Kouki baru saja mencoba untuk menganalisis kejadian yang barusan terjadi padanya. Pertama seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata heterochomatic yang indah mengatakan bahwa dia adalah miliknya. Kedua lelaki itu mengaku bernama Akashi Seijuuro. Satu-satunya Akashi Seijuuro yang lelaki berambut coklat itu kenal adalah King of Spade. King terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Ketiga laki-laki itu mengatakan bahwa Kouki adalah Queen untuknya. Itu artinya dia saat ini berada di kediaman kerajaan dan merupakan soulmate dari Akashi Seijuuro. Queen of Spade!

Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?! Pertama dia adalah rakyat jelata, orang biasa yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun. Orang-orang yang memiliki role biasanya memiliki kemampuan, sebut saja salah satu temannya yang kini menjadi Jack of Club. Bukan hanya dia merupakan salah satu knight terbaik di Kingdom of Club, dia juga mempunyai stamina dan mental yang kuat sehingga mampu menghadapi salah satu makanan luar biasa dari orang yang dianggap Kouki sebagai pelatihnya. Selain itu setiap kali keliling kerajaan, hal yang diwajibkan oleh pelatih mereka, Jack adalah orang yang berada di peringkat pertama. Dia juga satu-satunya yang mentalnya tidak menciut saat berhadapan dengan King of Club yang dikenal sebagai Titan, karena kekuatannya yang besar. Belum lagi Queen of Club, yang selain cantik jelita -bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan sang Queen, Kouki merasa dia adalah wanita yang amat sangat cantik- penyabar, juga cekatan. Apabila berhadapan dengan Queen, kamu tidak akan tahu bahwa senjatamu telah dilucuti dan tinggal menghadapi kematian. Intinya dari semua itu adalah, Furihata Kouki sejak lahir hingga hari ini meskipun menyakitkan, tapi dia yakin bahwa dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan yang pantas untuk bersanding dengan lelaki macam Akashi Seijuuro!

"Ah~, Yang mulia tidak bagus untuk wajah jika mengerutkan dahi seperti itu," sahut sebuah suara yang lembut tapi berat. Kouki menatap lelaki dengan kulit paling mulus yang pernah dia lihat. Benar, laki-laki. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memakai Kemeja berumbai dengan celana panjang dan berjalan seanggun para lady yang terkadang dilihat oleh Kouki saat berkunjung di kerajaan tetangga. Lelaki yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Mibuchi Reo itu bertindak sebagai kepala pengawas divisi kecantikan Queen of Spade yang baru saja dibentuk beberapa saat yang lalu akibat ketidakpuasan lelaki tersebut pada kulit Kouki yang kasar. Menurutnya seorang Queen harusnya menjaga kecantikan dan kemolekkan tubuhnya untuk King. Pernyataan yang menimbukan tanda tanya besar di benar lelaki berparas biasa tersebut.

Kouki yakin dia tidak menarik. Bukan karena dia tidak percaya diri dengan wajah dan tubuhnya, namun jika dibandingkan dengan Akashi Seijuuro, matanya terlalu lebar, selain itu tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, meskipun dia olahraga tiap hari pun tubuhnya tidaklah berbentuk seperti Jack of Club. Apalagi wajahnya termasuk wajah pasaran, orang-orang yang ditemuinya bahkan sering kali menyebutnya dengan nama lain. Intinya adalah selama 17 tahun hidupnya, Kouki sama sekali tidak pernah menarik perhatian lawan jenis. Jadi kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi Queen dari laki-laki nomer satu calon suami idaman di Kingdom of Spade?!

Kouki melirik ke arah Reo-nee –nama yang dipaksa Mibuchi untuk dipanggilnya- yang sedang membongkar barang-barang bawaan Kouki yang tidak bisa dia selamatkan. Begitu dia sampai di tempat tidur –Akashi menggendongnya sampai ke kamarnya setelah tanpa sadar Kouki membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan Akashi- dan membeku akibat berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba tidak karuan, dan wajahnya yang merah padam karena sebelum meninggalkannya sang King mencium punggung tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis, seorang laki-laki yang dikirim oleh King datang sambil membawa beberapa pelayan untuk langsung menggeledah kamar dan menemukan tas perlengkapan Kouki serta mengeluarkan sebuah tas yang entah milik siapa dengan santainya keluar ruangan.

Bukannya tidak bisa tapi Kouki tidak mampu menghentikan karena Reo-nee bekerja sedemikian cepat dan efisien untuk menggeledah kamar, menahan Kouki untuk tetap berada di tempat tidur dan memutuskan rutinitas kegiatan yang harus dijalankan oleh Kouki sampai akhirnya dia akan diperkenalkan sebagai seorang Queen. Hal yang terjadi dalam sekejap sehingga lelaki berambut coklat itu harus bertanya lagi mengenai detail rutinitasnya yang termasuk dalam pemijatan, spa, luluran, pelajaran bagaimana tata cara menjadi seorang Queen, dan yang paling penting menurut Reo-nee menghabiskan waktu semalaman berduaan dengan sang King! Rutinitas yang tidak ingin Kouki pikirkan atau wajahnya akan semakin memerah.

Tubuh King dari tiap-tiap kerajaan menyerap energy negatif, dan satu-satunya cara mengeluarkannya adalah dengan mengambil energy positif dari Queen. Karena itulah setiap Queen yang terpilih pasti mempunyai kepribadian yang ceria, yang dicintai oleh rakyatnya. Dan cara mereka melakukanya adalah dengan… dengan…

"Ara? Apa Yang Mulia sedang memikirkan mengenai Paduka?" goda Reo-nee saat melihat wajah Queen perlahan memerah.

"Ti… tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan mengenai ciuman dari King!" Kouki langsung menutup mulutnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya, membuat senyum Reo-nee semakin mengembang karena tidak menyangka bahwa Queen mereka amat sangat manis. Tentunya pasti hal inilah yang nanti akan membuat King mereka takluk pada Queen.

"Yang mulia, sebaiknya mulai hari ini anda harus membiasakan diri dengan hanya sekedar ciuman. Karena tidak lama kalian akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dasyat," bisik Reo-nee yang membuat sang Queen menatapnya shock.

"A…aku tidak… tidak…"

"Yang Mulia, Paduka sangat amat passion, sehingga Yang mulia harus bersiap-siap untuk tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur setidaknya minimal seminggu," goda lelaki yang berambut hitam lurus itu.

"Reo, sebaiknya kamu berhenti menggoda Kouki," sahut sebuah suara tiba-tiba yang entah kenapa terdengar merdu di telinga Kouki.

"A…Akashi?!" jeritnya sementara Reo-nee tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Hamba tidak menyangka bahwa Baginda akan begitu tidak sabar untuk menemui Yang Mulia. Semuanya keluar, kita harus membiarkan Baginda berbicara berdua saja dengan Yang Mulia!" suruh Reo-nee sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Kouki.

Akashi yang menatap tingkah laku salah satu anak buahnya hanya bisa pasrah. Dia sudah tahu bahwa saat dirinya menyuruh Reo untuk mengurus Kouki pasti inilah yang terjadi. Meski demikian hanya ada sedikit orang yang dipercayai oleh lelaki itu untuk berada di samping Kouki. Bukan hanya karena mereka belum tahu apapun mengenai Queen yang baru saja ditemukannya, melainkan karena saat ini kerajaan mereka sedang ada dalam konflik. Aomine bahkan mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja kerajaan mereka sedang beruntung karena di saat seperti ini Akashi berhasil menemukan Queen, karena mereka tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya seandainya Queen tidak bisa ditemukan.

Pandangan Akashi bertubrukan dengan sang Queen yang langsung bergetar. Apa dirinya begitu menakutkan? Atau ini memang reaksi dari Queen saat bertemu dengan King? Akashi tidak pernah tertarik sehingga dia tidak pernah bertanya pada Tatsuya ataupun pada Atsushi, namun sepertinya dia harus menanyakannya setelah ini.

"Kouki, apa keadaanmu sudah membaik?" tanyanya sambil berlahan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Queen-nya. Dia bisa melihat bahwa dalam setiap langkah cengkraman Kouki pada selimut semakin erat, bola matanya semakin tidak fokus, dan lelaki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kouki apa kamu takut padaku?" tanya Akashi sambil menyapu bibir Queen dengan ibu jarinya, menyebabkan Kouki terlonjak kaget. Akashi dapat melihat bahwa di kedua bola mata itu terpantul bukan seperti apa yang ditakutkannya, bukan ketakutan di sana tapi sesuatu yang lain.

"A…Akashi…"

Panggilan dari Kouki seraya membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Dalam sekejap dia sudah membekam bibir Queen dengan miliknya dan mencoba mencuri nafas kehidupan mereka berdua. Sesuatu yang asing, yang selama ini tidak pernah diketahui oleh Akashi seperti ingin melonjak keluar. Desahan yang keluar di antara sela-sela bibir Kouki adalah godaan yang tidak bisa Akashi tahan. Akashi tahu setelah hari ini, Kouki tidak boleh pergi dari sisinya.

o,o


	13. Heart 5

A/N : Terima kasih yang baca, khususnya yang review. Saya baru sembuh dari writer block, setelah kena sindrom angst dj perpedangan di fandom sebelah orz. Saya cuma mau bilang, Kise nggak sama Aomine.

O,o

Disclaimer by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

Inspirasi dari doujinshi USUK rating M tentang Royal Flush

WARNING! Sho-ai, EYD ngaco, maybe typo dan OOC!

-,-

Sementara ini…. ROLE only~

King of Spade: Akashi

Queen of Spade: Furihata

Jack of Spade: Kuroko

King of Club: Murasakibara

Queen of Club: Himuro

Jack of Club: Kagami

King of Heart: Midorima

Queen of Heart: Takao

Ace : ?

0,0

Midorima menatap tangannya. Dia tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Seharusnya dia benci bersentuhan dengan orang lain, karena itulah Takao selalu menomelinya karena mengenakan atribut yang membuat kulitnya tidak terlihat kecuali bagian kepala. Dia juga lebih suka berbicara daripada bertindak. Apabila ucapannya tidak di dengarkan, dia justru akan menyuruh orang lain atau malah pergi, bukan melakukan tindakan kasar seperti membuka paksa pakaian Queen yang baru saja ditemukannya.

Lelaki berambut hijau itu membolak-balikkan kedua tangannya, melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang menempel sehingga membuatnya bertindak seperti tadi. Kenapa dia memaksa Takao membuka bajunya? Bukannya dia juga tidak ingin menemukan Queen? Lalu kenapa kalau Takao adalah Queen yang selama ini dicari oleh anak buahnya? Dia sendiri yakin untuk mengurus urusan kerajaan sendiri, bahkan sebelum Takao dikirim untuk menjadi 'Jack'.

Sejak awal dia terpilih, tidak… mungkin lebih lama lagi. Mungkin sejak Takao tahu bahwa Kise adalah anak yang dipersiapkan untuk menjadi Queen of Diamond. Mungkin sejak hari itu dia membencinya. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan? Selama ini Midorima tidak pernah peduli tentang bagaimana pendapat 'Jack' mengenai dirinya. Kenapa setelah dia menjadi Queen, dia harus peduli?

Perlahan pandangan matanya tertuju pada lucky item yang disiapkan oleh 'Jack'… mungkin dia sebaiknya membiasakan diri menyebut lelaki berambut hitam yang selalu ada disampingnya itu sebagai Queen. Queen, entah kenapa kata itu dan Takao sepertinya tidak cocok. Queen yang selama ini dilihatnya adalah lelaki bertubuh tinggi, dengan senyum menawan dan wajah cantik yang selalu menyayangi Murasakibara dan memanjakan sang King of Club. Sementara Takao adalah kebalikan dari Himuro. Bukan hanya lelaki itu selalu bertengkar mulut dengannya, dilihat dari segi manapun tidak ada hal yang cantik dari lelaki itu. Meskipun dia pernah melihatnya tersenyum, namun senyum itu selalu ditujukan pada orang lain bukan padanya, itupun sama sekali tidak masalah buatnya. Bisa dibilang senyum Takao itu seperti bunga matahari, bersinar namun selalu menatap ke arah sang matahari. Dan Kise lah matahari yang dilihatnya. Gadis itu bersinar, dengan senyum paling lebar daripada siapapun. Meskipun semenjak Midorima ditunjuk untuk menjadi King, Kise tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya sekalipun. Takao pun dengan terang-terangan berusaha melarikan diri dan berkata membencinya hampir setiap waktu. Lalu kenapa saat lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi Queen untuknya Midorima merasakan sedikit amarah? Bukankah itu layaknya ucapan setiap pagi bagi Takao untuknya?

Dilihat dari segi manapun, tubuh Takao dengan jelas-jelas mengucapkan 'aku membencimu' pada Midorima. Namun meski demikian lelaki itu tetap bersamanya, disisinya walaupun terpaksa. Midorima lebih memilih berada di samping Takao yang terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu membencinya daripada bersama dengan orang yang selalu tersenyum namun menusuknya dari belakang. Takao tidak pernah menyembunyikan perasaannya, itulah yang membuat Midorima menerima lelaki itu sebagai seorang 'Jack'. Lalu kenapa saat pemilik Hawk Eye itu menjadi Queen dia merasakan sesuatu?

-.-

Takao sedang mengutuk nasibnya karena pernah mengenal lelaki bernama Midorima Shintarou. Dia juga mengutuk orang-orang yang memaksanya menjadi 'Jack' sehingga harus berada di samping lelaki itu selama tiga tahun setiap hari. Namun dia lebih mengutuk dirinya karena tanpa sadar mencium lelaki itu dan menyebabkannya jatuh dalam masalah super besar yang bernama soulmate.

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya yang kini berubah sebutan menjadi tempat tidur Queen of Heart. Tidak lama lagi semua orang di dalam kerajaan akan mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang Queen, bukan cuma sembarang Queen, tapi Queen dari lelaki berambut hijau, berkacamata, yang saking angkuh dan sombongnya menolak untuk melawannya one on one karena lelaki itu pernah mengalahkannya secara telak saat lawan tanding saat kecil dahulu. Semenjak pertandingan memanah itu kepercayaan diri lelaki itu hancur, dan satu-satunya upaya untuk menyelamatkan orang yang disayanginya pun digagalkan oleh lelaki itu. Bukan hanya itu saja, lelaki itu membuat hidupnya sengsara!

"Queen?" panggil seseorang yang membuat Takao naik darah.

"Aku bukan Queen!" teriaknya kesal.

"Takao, menyerahlah. Kamu sudah terpilih menjadi Queen," suruh lelaki dari balik pintu yang membuat hidup Takao kini semakin merana.

"Salah siapa? Siapa yang membuat lelaki itu membawaku ke kamar?" jeritnya frustasi, sementara lelaki itu mendengus.

"Seharusnya kamu bahagia karena tidak lagi harus mengurus orang-orang agar bisa bersentuhan dengan King," dengusnya.

"Tapi aku nggak sudi untuk jadi Queen!" teriaknya. Lelaki yang diteriakinya hanya menghela nafas.

"Takao, apa kamu tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada kerajaan yang tidak memiliki Queen?" tanya orang itu. Takao terdiam. Dia tahu. Karena dia tahu itulah, meskipun tidak ingin dia tetap melakukan tugasnya untuk mencarikan Queen untuk King. Tapi bukan berarti dia mau menjadi Queen!

"…Miyaji-san, apa kamu tahu tugas Queen?" tanya Takao.

"Menyerap energi negatif dari King?" bingungnya. Hal ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Semua orang juga tahu. Lalu kenapa Takao yang pernah menjadi Jack, orang yang seharusnya lebih tahu darinya malah menanyakan hal ini?

"Lalu bagaimana cara melakukannya?"

"Saling bertukar cairan tubuh?" tawanya yang membuat Takao menggeram kesal.

"Itu! Itu dia! Kamu pikir makhluk itu yang bahkan tidak mau bersentuhan dengan orang itu bersedia untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan orang lain?" jerit Takao frustasi. Miyaji yang bersandar di pintu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Takao, bukan Queen. Aku rasa ini panggilan dari yang diatas. Mungkin ini sudah takdirmu untuk harus menggoda King."

"Nggak sudi! Aku sama sekali nggak sudi!" jeritnya frustasi. Membayangkannya saja tidak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukannya?

"Tapi bukankah kalian sudah melakukannya? Kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin tanda itu sampai muncul?"

"Aku cuma nggak sengaja menciumnya tahu! Nggak sengaja! Itupun aku nggak sadar!"

"Kalau begitu kamu harus menguatkan diri Queen. Aku lihat, sepertinya King tidak keberatan melakukan tugas-tugas yang dibebankan padanya. Jadi dia juga harus mendapatkan 'hak'nya."

"MIYAJI-SAN!" Takao hanya bisa berteriak karena lelaki itu sudah pergi menjauh. Tapi Takao yakin, kalau dia sampai membuka pintu atau jendela dan mencoba kabur, dalam sekejap dia pasti akan dikurung bersama dengan King. Benar, bersama dengan King. Mungkin kali ini bukan di ruang kerja, tapi di ruangan yang tidak ingin Takao pikirkan. Takao menatap tanda yang menyatukannya dengan King dan menghela nafas. Dia hanya punya dua pilihan, melakukan tugasnya atau membiarkan Midorima mati.

0.0

A/N : Saya mau tanya enaknya ada KagaKuro apa tetap MuraHimu doang?


	14. Club 2

A/N : Saya terharu KagaKuro ternyata ada juga penggemarnya disini. Karena saya sedang mencoba lari dari kenyataan, ini chapter baru XD

O,o

Disclaimer by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

Inspirasi dari doujinshi USUK rating M tentang Royal Flush

WARNING! Sho-ai, EYD ngaco, maybe typo dan OOC!

-,-

Sementara ini…. ROLE only~

King of Spade: Akashi

Queen of Spade: Furihata

Jack of Spade: Kuroko

King of Club: Murasakibara

Queen of Club: Himuro

Jack of Club: Kagami

King of Heart: Midorima

Queen of Heart: Takao

Ace : ?

O.O

Kagami menatap makhluk bermata besar, tanpa ekspresi yang dan melihatnya dengan mata upturn. Seandainya dia perempuan, mungkin Jack itu akan sedikit terpesona. Sayangnya sosok makhluk yang sedang menatapnya adalah seorang laki-laki. Bukan sembarangan lelaki, makhluk yang memiliki rambut berwarna cyan ini adalah Jack of Spade. Musuh mereka. Ehem, mungkin lebih tepat disebut calon musuh mereka. Kalau sampai dia benar-benar jadi calon musuh maksudnya. Kagami dan para pemilik role yang lain tahu, bahwa Akashi Seijuuro lebih baik tidak dimusuhi. Itu kalau mereka berhasil mengelak dari apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Sudah beberapa hari Jack of Spade datang ke Kingdom of Club. Tidak diberitahu pun, Kagami sudah tahu maksud kedatangan lelaki ini. Lelaki bermata besar itu berniat untuk mencari tahu mengenai Queen of Spade. Tepatnya mencari tahu apakah FUrihata Kouki, sekali lagi Furihata Kouki, berbahaya atau tidak. Hal yang membuat Kagami ingin membenturkan dirinya ke tembok. Kalau sampai seorang Furihata Kouki berbahaya, maka Akashi Seijuuro, King of Spade itu adalah seorang demon lord yang berniat menghancurkan dunia! Seandainya saja Kagami bisa meneriakan hal ini di telinga Jack of Spade, pasti dia tidak akan se-stress ini.

"Kagami-kun, aku ingin melihat pelatihan Knight disini!" pintanya dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat. Entah kenapa sejak awal lelaki itu setiap kali ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya pasti mendekatinya dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter. Terlebih lagi, dia langsung memanggilnya Kagami-kun! Padahal itu pertemuan pertama mereka! Apa ini artinya penyakit King of Spade yang selalu menyebutkan nama para pemilik role yang lain menular?!

"Jack of Spade…"

"Kuroko." Kagami menatapnya bigung.

"Kenapa kamu belum memanggilku Kuroko?" tanyanya. Sejak awal Jack of Spade sudah memintanya memanggilnya dengan nama, bukan dengan role. Tapi bagaimana mungkin seorang Kagami memanggilnya begitu dari pertemuan pertama?! Dia bisa membayangkan King akan tersenyum lebar dan membawa kakaknya semakin jauh saat dia memanggil Jack of Spade dengan namanya.

"Jack of Spade, aku sudah bilang. Ini regulasi. Aku tidak akan melanggarnya."

"Tapi kamu memanggil nama Aomine dengan namanya," gumamnya yang tak terdengar oleh Kagami. "jadi kapan kamu akan memanggilku Kuroko?" Kagami membuang muka. Kenapa lelaki ini tidak menjauh darinya? Terlalu dekat! Ini terlalu dekat!

"Ja-Jack of Spade, bukannya kamu tadi bilang ingin pergi ke tempat pelatihan? Kenapa kamu tidak ikut juga?" tanya Jack, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ikut?" tanya Kuroko sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Kagami memundurkan badannya. Untung saja Riko sudah pergi dari sini, atau dia akan berteriak-berteriak layaknya seorang Fujoshi melihat adegan tadi.

"Maksudku, ikut sparring hari ini."

-.-

"…Atsushi, apa menurutmu Taiga bisa mengalihkan Kuroko dari penyelidikannya?" tanya Queen of Club pada sang King sambil menyuapinya snack kesukaan Murasakibara.

"Kagamichin tidak akan bisa mencerah Kurokochin," jawabnya meskipun tahu bahwa lelaki yang kini ada di pangkuannya itu sudah tahu jawabannya sejak lama. Sejak pertama kali Kuroko dan Kagami bertemu, Kuroko sudah sangat menempel pada Kagami. Mungkin sebenarnya dia sudah tahu bahwa Furihata Kouki dan Jack of Spade mempunyai sebuah hubungan. Karena itulah Kuroko -yang bisa menghilang kapanpun- tetap menempel pada Jack. Meskipun mereka sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya pun, hal itu tidak akan berlangsung selamanya.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Riko dan Kiyoshi?" tanya Queen. Karena King tidak suka saat Queen of Club menyebutkan nama kecil lelaki lain selain dirinya, sehingga seberapa dekat pun dia dengan Kiyoshi, tetap saja Queen harus memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga. King of Club sangat amat pencemburu. Hal itu sudah diketahui seluruh kerajaan. Karena itulah setiap kali King of Club melakukan sesuatu, Queen harus ada disisinya. Hal yang membuat Jack senewen. Awalnya dia bahkan cemburu saat Queen memanggil adik angkatnya dengan namanya saja.

"Mereka sudah menemukan jejak'nya'," jawabnya yang membuat Queen bangun dari pangkuan King, namun langsung didekap kembali oleh King.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Queen yang mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga menghadap ke arah lelaki berambut ungu sebahu itu.

"Karena aku baru menerimanya," jawabnya sambil menyerahkan sepucuk amplop tanpa nama yang diserahkan padanya. "Hyuga menerimanya pagi ini," jelasnya. Misi mereka sangat rahasia. Itulah mengapa mereka harus membiarkan Furihata jatuh ke tangan Akashi dan tidak berbuat apapun untuk mendapatkan lelaki itu kembali.

"Apa kamu sudah memberitahu 'dia'?" tanya Queen lagi. Apapun yang mereka lakukan semuanya tergantung pada 'orang itu'. Karena hanya orang yang berada di sisi 'orang itu' yang bisa menghentikan'nya'. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan nama. Karena 'orang itu' memberitahu mereka bahwa dengan menyebut nama saja, akan membuat mereka diincar. Karena telinga 'dia' berada dimana-mana.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan. Seharusnya mereka menerimanya dalam waktu dekat." Queen kembali ke pangkuan King dan menyuapinya.

"Apa kamu mengirimkan Hyuga?" tanyanya. Murasakibara menganggukkan kepala. "kalau begitu kita harus memperketat penjagaan pada Jack of Spade. Dia tidak boleh tahu apa yang kita rencanakan."

-.-

Kagami sekali lagi takjub dengan Jack of Spade. Dia sudah tahu bahwa lelaki itu tidak seperti dirinya maupun Aomine. Tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu akan separah ini! Bagaimana mungkin dia langsung terhempas dan jatuh pingsan begitu menerima serangan darinya?!

"…Kagami-kun?" panggil Kuroko begitu dia membuka matanya. Mereka sepertinya berada di bangsal, karena terlihat lemari penuh dengan toples yang Kuroko yakin berisi obat-obatan.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau itu kecil. Tapi kenapa sampai tidak punya daya tahan?" tanya Kagami sambil menatap Jack yang baru saja sadarkan diri itu. Karena dia disuruh menjaga Jack of Spade, otomatis Kagami tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Apalagi dia yang menyebabkan orang ini jatuh pingsan. Dia bisa membayangkan kakaknya yang akan langsung berteriak kalau Kagami sampai meninggalkan Jack of Spade.

"Aku tidak bisa memegang pedang," lirihnya.

"Hah?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menggenggam pedang, sejak awal tidak ada yang percaya kalau aku Jack of Spade," jawabnya yang membuat amarah Kagami sedikit mereda. Karena itulah orang-orang percaya Aomine adalah Jack of Spade. Jack menepuk bahu Kuroko perlahan, menyebabkan lelaki berambut cyan itu memandangnya.

"Ehem, aku tidak bisa menghibur orang tapi… kau sudah berjuang keras," hiburnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kagami-kun, kamu benar-benar tidak bisa menghibur orang," ujar Kuroko.

"Aku sudah bilang kan!" serunya kesal tanpa menyadari sudut bibir Jack of Spade sedikit terangkat. Aomine mengatakannya, bahwa Jack of Club adalah orang yang baik. Karena itulah sejak awal Kuroko mendekati Kagami. Dia ingin tahu bahwa seperti apa orang yang bisa membuat temannya yang gila dada perempuan itu sampai menyanjung orang lain selain King mereka. Dan Kuroko sepertinya sedikit mengerti mengapa temannya selalu bercerita mengenai Jack of Club. Seandainya saja dia tidak harus menyelidiki mereka, mungkin Kuroko juga akan membuka hatinya.

-.-

A/N : Maaf, MuraHimu kurang kelihatan. Sepertinya saya harus lebih banyak baca dj MuraHimu lagi orz


	15. Diamond 4

A/N : terima kasih untuk yang baca apalagi review! Ehem, untuk identitas Ace saya beri hint di omake di bawah. Tapi si pemilik kaki indah panjang jenjang mulus nan aduhai Kasamatsu-senpai pasti keluar kok. Rating M pasti ada, sabar saja karena nanti bakal ada warning-nya XD

-/-

Disclaimer by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

Inspirasi dari doujinshi USUK rating M tentang Royal Flush

WARNING! Shonen-ai, EYD ngaco, maybe typo dan OOC!

-,-

Sementara ini…. ROLE only~

King of Spade: Akashi

Queen of Spade: Furihata

Jack of Spade: Kuroko

King of Club: Murasakibara

Queen of Club: Himuro

Jack of Club: Kagami

King of Heart: Midorima

Queen of Heart: Takao

Ace : ?

O.O

"Selamat pagi," sapa Ace saat dia melihat gerakan dari balik kelambu. Sudah beberapa hari ini lelaki itu kembali tertidur. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, setelah terbangun lelaki berambut pirang lurus itu hanya diam dan memandangnya.

"Senpai, berapa lama lagi waktuku?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba. Lelaki berambut hitam yang ditanyainya itu terdiam. "Senpai tidak perlu menyembunyikannya." Ace mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menghela nafas. Dia bisa saja berbohong, tapi tahu tidak ada artinya dia menyembunyikannya. Cepat atau lambat pemilik mata berwarna emas itu akan mengetahuinya juga. Karena apa yang diketahuinya akan diketahui oleh Kise juga.

"Kalau kamu berhenti menggunakan kekuatan Joker, mungkin beberapa tahun. Meski aku tahu kamu tidak akan melakukannya," jawabnya pasrah. Ace telah lama memperhatikan lelaki itu. Karena itu dia yakin, orang yang paling mengetahui mengenai Kise adalah dirinya, bahkan Kise sendiri tidak tahu mengenai keadaan tubuhnya sebelum bertemu dengan Joker.

"Bagaimana kalau aku terus menggunakannya?" Ace menghela nafas, tahu bahwa lelaki itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya selama Joker belum ditemukan.

"Diamond akan kehilangan salah satu pemilik role. Dan saat ini tanpa pemilik role…"

""Diamond akan hancur,"" ujar keduanya bersamaan. Ace menatap Kise yang menyibakkan tirai dan melangkah keluar dari tempat tidur. Langkah yang diambil lelaki berambut pirang itu semakin pendek. Dia bisa melihat gerakan Kise yang semakin lama semakin kaku. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dengan kulit yang semakin memucat, dia juga bisa melihat gerak dada Kise saat mengambil nafas sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bibir lelaki itu semakin memucat setiap bulan yang berlalu. Meskipun pertumbuhannya tidak berhenti, namun lelaki itu tidak akan bisa berhadapan dengan Joker lagi.

Ace berhenti mengevaluasi saat Kise duduk di sofa. Lelaki yang memakai rope putih itu mengistirahatkan kaki dan nafasnya. Ace tahu bahwa Kise bisa merasakan bahwa semakin lama dia akan semakin melemah. Jika diteruskan, suatu hari Ace akan melihat lelaki itu tertidur dan tidak akan bangun lagi.

"Jadi, berapa lama seandainya aku terus menggunakan kekuatan ini?" tanya Kise lagi.

"Beberapa bulan, tapi seandainya dalam waktu itu kita bisa menemukan simbol Diamond..." Ace menatap Kise kembali. Tanpa dikatakan pun lelaki berambut panjang itu tahu. King adalah role pengumpul energy negatif, dan queen yang menyerapnya. Itu artinya apabila dia bukan Jack, kemungkinan hidupnya akan semakin kecil. Apalagi kalau dia benar-benar Queen. Selama King tidak bisa ditemukan, kekuatan Queen tidak akan berguna. Tapi seandainya dia King…

"Kalau aku terpilih menjadi King…" Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Ace tahu, dia harus menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Melihat kondisi Diamond saat ini. Kise, kamu akan mati dalam waktu sebulan kalau Queen belum ditemukan." Kise mengangguk. Dia tahu resikonya. Sejak kecil dia sudah diperingatkan oleh Ace. Karena itulah sebelum kekuatannya bangkit Ace selalu mengawasinya. Setelahnya pun Ace tetap ada disampingnya, menjaganya agar tidak terlalu sering menggunakan kekuatan Joker. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah meninggal berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin menghentikannya. Ace dan Joker tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya pemilik role yang bisa. Senpai bilang bahwa aku adalah salah satu pemilik role. Itu artinya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu." Ace menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia sudah mengawasi Kise sejak kecil. Dia tahu apapun yang sudah diputuskan lelaki itu, tidak akan bisa diubah. Meski sebenarnya pemilik role yang lain pun bisa melakukan apa yang harus Kise lakukan pun, hanya lelaki itu yang bisa mencopy kekuatan Joker. Kekuatan yang seperti pedang bermata dua baginya.

"Sepertinya aku harus membuat Imayoshi mengagalkan rencananya," ucap Ace yang membuat Kise tersenyum tipis. Kise tahu alasan Imayoshi menginginkan mereka pergi ke Kingdom of Spade adalah untuknya. Karena sejak teman-temannya mulai terpilih menjadi pemilik role, Kise tahu bahwa Joker adalah penyebab ini semua terjadi. Sepanjang sejarah hampir tidak ada kebetulan seperti ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyerah membuatmu bertemu dengan Queen of Spade," sahut seseorang tiba-tiba sambil membawa kereta dorong berisi makanan untuk mereka.

"Imayoshi, sejak kapan kamu disana?" tanya Ace pada lelaki yang memakai kacamata itu.

"Baru saja. Padahal aku ingin membuat kejutan. Tapi justru aku yang terkejut," ujarnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kejutan?" tanya keduanya.

"Ada kabar dari Queen of Club. Mereka menemukan jejak 'dia'," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Dia mengambil sebuah amplop dan menyerahkannya pada Kise. Kekuatan yang Kise copy dari Joker hanya membuatnya mengetahui mengenai jejak para pemilik role, selain Joker dan Ace. "Kise-chan, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Imayoshi saat melihat lelaki itu melipat kembali surat tersebut dan membakarnya.

"Berarti kita juga harus segera bertindak," jawabnya. Imayoshi dan Ace saling berpandangan. Ini waktunya mereka melakukan serangan.

-.-

Omake:

Ace adalah orang yang selalu mengawasi para pemilik role tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hal itu dikarenakan posisinya tidak memperbolehkannya melakukan apapun. Karena itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah berdiri disebelah Joker yang sedang menggerutu karena lagi-lagi dijewer kupingnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertemuan para pemilik role sehingga mereka semua berkumpul. Dia bisa melihat Queen of Club yang seperti biasa memanjakan King of Club dengan menyuapinya kue-kue kecil yang dihidangkan khusus untuk sang pecinta makanan manis tersebut. Ace juga bisa melihat Queen of Spade yang wajahnya terlalu merah akibat didekap erat oleh King of Spade. King of Heart dan Queen of Heart sedang bertengkar seperti biasanya. Meski demikian dia bisa melihat Jack of Heart yang sedang tersenyum tipis sambil sesekali menggoda keduanya. Sementara itu Jack of Club dan Jack of Spade sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Namun sesekali dia bisa melihat Jack of Club yang tertawa lebar dan mengacak-acak rambut berwarna cyan yang dimiliki Jack of Spade.

Saat ini Ace masih belum melihat para pemilik role dari Diamond, namun tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan selama Joker masih ada disampingnya dan masih berusaha menendangnya. Kali ini dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Kise akan bahagia dalam sisa waktunya.

-.-

A/N : Kenapa semakin drama? Mungkin sudah ada yang sadar siapa Ace dan Joker XD


	16. Spade 5

A/N : Terima kasih yang baca apalagi yang review. Terutama yang jatuh cinta sama pairing minor saya. Buat Midotaka... uhuk uhuk kapan ya? Kapankah Midorima berhasil grape-grape Takao? *menatap matahari senja

-/-

Disclaimer by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

Inspirasi dari doujinshi USUK rating M tentang Royal Flush

WARNING! Shonen-ai, EYD ngaco, maybe typo dan OOC!

-,-

Sementara ini…. ROLE only~

King of Spade: Akashi

Queen of Spade: Furihata

Jack of Spade: Kuroko

King of Club: Murasakibara

Queen of Club: Himuro

Jack of Club: Kagami

King of Heart: Midorima

Queen of Heart: Takao

Ace : ?

O.O

Kuroko membuka matanya. Dia menatap sekeliling hingga menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang bertugas menjaganya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya bisa menyebabkan kerenggangan bahkan mungkin memercikkan api peperangan antara kedua Kingdom. Tapi mereka tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa Kingdom of Club tidak sengaja mengirimkankan Furihata Kouki kepada Kingdom of Spade. Kuroko menyadarinya karena Jack of Club, Kagami Taiga. Lelaki itu seperti yang dikatakan Aomine padanya, lurus seperti anak panah. Lelaki yang tidak bisa berbohong. Orang yang akan disukainya seandainya dia tidak menyembunyikan kenyataan mengenai Queen mereka.

Beberapa hari ini Kuroko telah mengawasi gerak-gerik Jack of Club. Dia bahkan telah mencoba untuk menembus pertahanan sang tiger, sayangnya lelaki itu sepertinya sudah diberitahu untuk selalu menjaga jarak dengan dirinya. Lelaki berambut merah dengan surai hitam itu tahu bahwa bagaimanapun dia harus menyembunyikan kenyataan mengenai lelaki yang kini menjadi Queen of Spade. Namun hal yang masih menjadi pertanyaan adalah… mengapa mereka mengirimkan Furihata Kouki? Atau adakah orang lain yang seharusnya bersamanya?

Akashi tidak menyukai misteri. Karena itulah Kuroko harus mengungkapkannya. Lelaki yang merupakan King-nya itu tidak bisa mentolerir apabila ada rahasia disekelilingnya. Terutama bila itu berhubungan dengan Kingdom of Spade. Kuroko tahu, cepat atau lambat sesuatu akan terjadi. Tidak, bukan hanya Kuroko. Semua yang tahu tentang keadaan Kingdom of Spade yang sebenarnya pasti mengetahui bahwa Furihata Kouki akan memainkan role yang besar. Karena Akashi tidak bisa dibiarkan bebas. Dan rantai yang menahannya hanyalah Chihuahua yang kini pasti sedang meringkuk di suatu tempat di Kingdom of Spade.

Kuroko mengintip dari jendela yang berada di ruangannya. Dia telah memperhatikan rotasi penjagaan selama beberapa hari ini. Namun dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan celahnya. Mungkin saja ini adalah cara Jack of Spade untuk membuat Kuroko menyerah. Sayangnya hal itu tidak akan berhasil. Lelaki berambut cyan itu telah beberapa kali mencoba menyelinap dan mencari mengenai sang Queen. Namun tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai Furihata Kouki di dalam kerajaan. Apa Queen mereka benar-benar orang biasa yang kebetulan pindah ke Kingdom of Spade? Seandainya saja Akashi bisa mempercayainya, Aomine pasti akan langsung melihat ramalan cuaca karena mengira akan ada badai salju di musim panas.

Dalam gelap Kuroko memasukkan beberapa peralatan kecil yang mungkin akan dibutuhkannya dalam baju kerjanya. Bukan berarti orang-orang akan melihatnya meskipun dia membawa chainsaw. Hal ini karena skill yang dimilikinya adalah misdirection. Karena skill yang dimilikinya sebagai Jack of Spade itulah, dia lebih dikenal sebagai bayangan King of Spade daripada Jack.

Setelah memastikan semua benda yang diperlukan ada bersamanya, Kuroko membuka pintunya sepelan mungkin. Dia tidak hanya tahu bagaimana menghilang dari pandangan orang-orang. Dia bahkan tahu bagaimana cara untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara saat bergerak. Kuroko telah mempelajari peta tempat tinggalnya saat ini dan mengetahui bahwa lokasi yang belum dicarinya adalah lokasi yang kemungkinan besar dijaga ketat. Ruang kerja King of Spade dan ruang data.

Perlahan Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya sambil memeriksa detail tiap jalan yang dilewatinya dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya serta bersembunyi saat mendengar langkah kaki. Setidaknya sampai saat ini Akashi adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggagalkan kemampuannya. Selain King, Kuroko yakin tidak ada orang lain yang mampu melakukannya.

Dia bisa melihat beberapa orang sedang berjaga di lorong-lorong tempat salah satu lokasi yang harus didatanginya. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Meskipun kekuatannya bisa digunakan untuk melewati mereka semua tanpa terlihat bukan berarti dia tidak bisa disentuh. Dan para penjaga ini bukan penjaga pada umumnya. Kuroko bahkan yakin, bahwa ini bukanlah cara mereka untuk mencegahnya memasuki ruangan. Tapi kemungkinan besar memang ini metode yang diterapkan untuk para penjaga, mengingat captain mereka adalah Jack of Club yang sempat membuat Kuroko sakit kepala.

…mungkin lebih baik dia pergi dari tempat ini sesegera mungkin. Setidaknya masih ada satu tempat lagi yang harus didatanginya. Semoga saja penjagaan di tempat itu tidak seketat ini. Atau dia benar-benar harus merangkak masuk dari jendela. Hal yang akan terlihat jelas, karena benda yang digunakan olehnya tidak bisa menghilang kecuali saat menempel di tubuhnya.

Jack memastikan tidak ada apapun di lorong sebelum berjalan melewatinya sampai…

JEDUK!

Sebuah pintu menghantamnya.

-.-

Akashi menatap Queen yang kini telah tertidur pulas. Entah karena kelelahan atau karena rasa malu yang teramat sangat. King bisa melihat wajah Queen yang memerah hingga ke leher dan telinga. Hickey yang disematkannya di leher beberapa hari yang lalu masih terlihat jelas. Dari bibirnya masih terdapat bekas saliva yang tadinya menyatukan lidah mereka berdua. Akashi tidak tahu bahwa dia bisa begitu addicted dan merasa sesak saat tidak melihat seseorang. Dia bahkan tidak ingin bangkit dan meninggalkan tubuh lelaki berambut coklat ini.

Selama beberapa hari Akashi hanya bisa menggoda Queen. Bukan hanya karena Queen sangat amat sensitive, tapi dia juga terlalu pemalu. Pertama kali Akashi melepaskan bajunya, Kouki memerah sampai mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Hal yang sampai kapanpun akan membuat King of Spade itu tersenyum. Karena setelah itu Kouki sangat panik dan lari, justru untuk menabrak tiang tempat tidur, cabinet, bahkan lemari kalau Akashi tidak menghentikannya saat itu juga dan menggendongnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Tentunya dengan gendongan putri yang semakin membuat Kouki memerah. Setidaknya, dia bisa membuka beberapa kancing baju Queen sebelum Kouki pingsan malam ini. Sebuah kemajuan mengingat lelaki itu pingsan saat pertama kali berjabat tangan dengannya.

Senyum menghiasi wajah Akashi saat dia memberikan kecupan ringan di kening Kouki dan membenarkan letak selimut Queen of Spade sebelum meluruskan pakaiannya. Sejak kejadian Kouki mimisan, Akashi menahan dirinya untuk langsung me'lahap' sang Queen yang terlalu imut untuk kebaikan mereka semua. Sang King yakin, Queen-nya itu tidak akan terbangun sampai pagi dan akan semakin memerah mengingat apa yang hampir dilakukan Akashi malam ini.

Ketika memasuki kamarnya, dia bisa melihat Aomine yang tengah melahap makan malamnya. Makan malam kedua miliknya. Lelaki itu meletakkan pedangnya tepat di tempat yang bisa dia jangkau dan makan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Akashi menunggu Aomine menyelesaikan makannya sebelum menerima laporan seperti biasanya.

"Akashi apa kau yakin mengirim Tetsu ke Kingdom of Club?" tanya Aomine to the point yang membuat Akashi bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu? Apa kamu menemukan sesuatu yang aneh?" Aomine menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku melihat Tetsu. Atau orang yang mirip sekali dengan Tetsu."

"Orang yang mirip dengan Tetsuya?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi justru karena aku tidak yakin aku jadi berpikir apa itu benar-benar Tetsu? Karena begitu aku ingin melihat orang itu dengan jelas dia langsung menghilang." Akashi terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataan dari Aomine.

"Daiki, apa ada ciri lain yang bisa kamu ingat?" tanya Akashi, meskipun dia tidak yakin Aomine mampu mengingatnya. Lelaki berkulit hitam yang ditanyainya itu menyilangkan tangan dan mencoba berpikir beberapa saat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Meskipun tidak hanya aku yang berpatroli saat itu, yang melihat lelaki itu hanya aku. Itupun hanya sekilas. Karena itulah aku melaporkannya." Akashi mengangguk. Meskipun bagi orang lain ini merupakan hal yang tidak perlu dilaporkan, mengingat salah satu orang yang mereka kenal mempunyai kemampuan misdirection, ini merupakan berita penting untuk Akashi.

"Daiki, kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan." Aomine mengangguk. Tanpa diberitahupun dia tahu, lelaki yang dilaporkannya bisa berbahaya.

"Aku akan kembali saat aku menemukan apa yang kita cari," ujarnya kemudian mohon diri. Akashi melihat kepergian Aomine dan menatap ke arah pintu yang memisahkan kamar tempat dirinya dan Queen yang kini terlelap. Akashi berharap, bahwa Kouki memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini.

-.-

A/N : Akashi belum sempat grape-grape Furinrin kok serius! Belum sempet!

meski author berharap paling nggak dada Furinrin saya sudah nggak perawan T.T


	17. Club 3

A/N : Terima kasih yang baca terutama yang review. Midotaka err... Mungkin chapter depan? Atau... btw yang bingung konfliknya, setiap Kingdom mempunyai konflik masing-masing jadi sebisa mungkin nggak saya campur aduk kecuali kekurangan ide orz. Selain itu... saya bingung bagaimana membuat MuraHimu fluffy. Ada ide?

Disclaimer by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

Inspirasi dari doujinshi USUK rating M tentang Royal Flush

WARNING! Shonen-ai, EYD ngaco, maybe typo dan OOC! Banyak OOC! (karena Author cuma lihat info trivia character di wikipedia)

-,-

Sementara ini…. ROLE only~

King of Spade: Akashi

Queen of Spade: Furihata

Jack of Spade: Kuroko

King of Club: Murasakibara

Queen of Club: Himuro

Jack of Club: Kagami

King of Heart: Midorima

Queen of Heart: Takao

Ace : ?

0,0

"Hm? Taiga, aku dengar kamu mengantarkan Kuroko ke ruang perawatan. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tatsuya saat melihat saudaranya itu memasuki ruangan dengan wajah lelah. Perlahan dia bangkit dan mengusap wajah Jack dengan tisu basah, sementara dari meja kerja King menatap mereka berdua dengan intense. "apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Em, tidak ada masalah. Oi, Murasakibara! Kau bisa menghentikan aura membunuh yang keluar dan kembali bekerja!" ujar Kagami sedikit kesal. King hanya bisa berdecak dan menatap kembali Queen yang berada nun jauh disana. Selama Queen tidak berada di pangkuannya, King akan merasakan jarak mereka sangat amat jauh.

"Atsushi, berhenti memandangi Taiga seperti itu. Lagipula dia masih harus menjaga Jack of Spade besok," suruh Queen yang membuat titan berambut ungu itu menggelembungkan pipi sok imut. Sementara Kagami merinding sambil berteriak keras-keras dalam hati, _"Lelaki bertampang garang dengan tinggi 2 meter menggelembungkan pipi itu gak imut!"_ Sayang sekali kakaknya tidak berpikiran demikian. "kita sudah tahu apa yang dicari oleh Jack of Spade tidak ada disini. Tapi bukan berarti Kuroko akan menyerah meski kita memberitahunya."

"…aku mengerti," jawab King sulky.

"Baiklah, Tatsuya aku akan kembali ke posku. Panggil aku kalau kalian mendapatkan kabar baru." Queen mengangguk.

"Selama kita belum dapat kabar, kita juga tidak bisa gegabah."

-.-

"Kiyoshi, apa kamu mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanya Riko pada lelaki yang baru saja memasuki kamar mereka itu. Kiyoshi menganggukkan kepala.

"Kita harus semakin berhati-hati. Sore ini kita harus pindah penginapan!" suruhnya yang membuat gadis berambut coklat muda di depannya sedikit mengerutkan kening.

"Apa ada yang sudah mencurigai kita?" tanyanya. Apa penyamaran mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri sudah terbongkar? Tapi setiap kali keluar dari kamar dia selalu menempel pada Kiyoshi seperti pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah. Meskipun dia tidak bisa membuat wajahnya bersemu merah seperti yang biasanya dilakukan seseorang yang seharusnya bersama mereka.

"Belum, tapi aku tidak yakin. Lagipula sudah waktunya kita pergi mencari tempat baru," ujar lelaki yang lebih tua dari Riko itu. Riko menganggukkan kepala. Mereka sudah mendapatkan salah satu informasi penting. Ini saatnya mereka menunggu seseorang untuk bergerak sebelum mereka melakukan pergerakkan sendiri.

"Akan lebih bagus kalau Chihuahua kita ada disini," keluh Riko sambil menghela nafas. Setidaknya lelaki itu tidak akan disadari keberadaannya karena memiliki wajah yang terlalu pasaran. Atau awalnya itu yang mereka pikirkan sebelum sang 'Chihuahua' terjatuh pingsan saat menyentuh King of Spade yang menyamar menjadi salah satu petugas penjaga gerbang. "mengingatnya saja aku ingin sekali memukul King of Spade," kesalnya. Kiyoshi hanya bisa tertawa garing. Semoga saja Furihata Kouki bisa selamat dalam genggaman 'Demon King'.

-.-

JEDUK!

"SIAPA?!" seru Kagami sambil mengangkat pedangnya dan bersiap menghadapi serangan. Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar yang ditempatiinya untuk sementara saat tiba-tiba pintu yang dibukanya menatap sesuatu dengan amat sangat keras. Mungkin juga karena dia mempunyai kebiasaan untuk membuka lebar pintu dengan sangat cepat sehingga setiap orang yang lewat pasti akan menabraknya. Meski demikian dia sedang berada di lorong kerajaan dimana yang merupakan salah satu ruangan yang tak boleh dimasuki siapapun kecuali para pemilik role dan beberapa pengawal. Lagipula Jack mengetahui secara persis posisi semua orang yang berada di lorong ini. Selain mereka, semua yang melalui lorong ini adalah penyusup yang harus dibunuh!

Jack mengawasi sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Aura membunuhnya sudah dikeluarkan. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang bisa menahan hawa membunuhnya. Hanya saja terkadang saat-saat seperti ini dia sangat iri dengan kemampuan King. Karena dia bisa langsung menahan pergerakan orang-orang, sesuatu yang tidak dimilikinya.

Dari kedua sisi matanya terpancar semburat merah yang berasal dari kedua pupil matanya. Orang yang bisa memasuki kawasan ini adan tidak diketahui oleh Jack adalah orang yang pantas untuk mendapatkan kemampuan bertarungnya 100%. Dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menebas siapapun yang berani memasuki lorong ini tanpa izin darinya. Satu gerakan, hanya butuh satu gerakkan dari musuhnya dan dia akan langsung mengetahui dimana musuhnya berada.

Satu detik, satu menit, beberapa menit telah berlalu namun masih belum ada tanda-tanda ada orang atau sesuatu yang tadi tertabrak pintu yang dibuka oleh Kagami. Menyadari bahwa penyusup ini bukanlah orang yang gegabah, Kagami mulai mempertegas pengawasannya. Hanya butuh satu suara. Baik itu suara keringat yang terjatuh ataupun suara gesekkan baju. Tidak ada yang bisa selamat darinya.

15 menit berlalu tanpa ada suara maupun gerakkan. Perlahan semburat di matanya menghilang meskipun dia tetap tidak menurunkan senjatanya. Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah berbalik kembali ke lorong utama. Namun Kagami tidak melepas kemungkinan bahwa mungkin saja penyusup itu menunggu kesempatan untuk melumpuhkannya.

30 menit telah berlalu namun masih belum ada pergerakkan yang berarti. Jack tidak tahu apakah penyusup ini telah menyerah atau dia sedang berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu. Meracuni dia mungkin? Menyiapkan diri seandainya pihak lawan sedang merencanakan sesuatu tanpa terlihat dan terdeteksi olehnya membuat Kagami semakin mawas. Kagami yakin, orang yang ditungguinya adalah seorang professional. Dia tersenyum. Sudah lama Jack of Club berhadapan dengan seorang professional. Darahnya berdesir semakin panas. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Saat menit berganti jam Kagami tahu, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan merasakan sesuatu. Tidak pernah ada orang yang sanggup menahan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh Jack of Club kecuali beberapa pemilik role dan Aomine. Karena itulah awalnya Jack mengira bahwa Aomine adalah Jack of Spade. Seandainya orang itu benar-benar bisa melakukannya, Kagami akan tahu identitas penyusup itu. Karena hanya satu orang selain King, Queen, dan dirinya yang memiliki role di tempat ini.

Kagami tidak mau mengakuinya. Namun dia juga tidak bisa mempungkiri kemungkinan itu. Karena sejak awal mungkin mereka sudah ditakdirkan menjadi musuh. Sejak Furihata Kouki terpilih menjadi Queen. Siapa yang menyangka lelaki bertampang biasa dengan rambut coklat dan sedikit kikuk namun sangat perhatian akan sekelilingnya itu akan menjadi salah satu pemilik role. Bahkan kakaknya, Tatsuya, terkejut saat mendengar kabar yang mungkin saja mengundang halilintar di siang yang cerah itu.

Semakin lama waktu berselang, semakin yakin Jack akan identitas sang penyusup. Perlahan pedang yang digenggamnya dimasukkan kembali ke sarungnya. Aura pembunuhnya dihilangkan saat kelopak matanya semakin tertutup. "Kuroko, keluarlah!" suruh Kagami sambil menghela nafas. Tidak ada artinya lagi mengulur-ulur waktu.

"…dari tadi aku ada di bawahmu," ujar sebuah suara yang berada tepat di depan pintu yang tadi dibukanya. Lelaki berambut cyan itu mengusap-usap dahinya yang memerah karena tertabrak pintu dengan sangat keras.

"Kalau dari tadi disana kenapa nggak bilang!?" kesal Kagami yang menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap sosok yang dianggapnya sedang bersembunyi di kejauhan.

"…apa aku tidak boleh merasa kesal karena tertabrak pintu?" gumam Kuroko sambil membuang muka.

"Hah? Kamu bilang apa?" tanya Kagami yang tidak terlalu jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Apa kamu bisa membantuku?" tanya Jack of Spade sambil memberikan pandangan upturn yang legendaris.

"…sebelum kau berusaha melarikan diri, aku bisa bilang apa yang kau cari tidak ada disini. Kecuali kau ingin pergi mencari King dan Queen," ujar Kagami dengan sedikit ancaman disana. Mereka berdua tahu tugas Jack. Karena itu tidak ada satu orang pun Jack yang akan mengalah diantara mereka terkait keselamatan King dan Queen mereka.

"…aku mengerti. Lagipula meski aku ingin bergerak pun aku tidak bisa."

"Hah?"

"Tubuhku lemas sejak terkena hawa pembunuhmu. Karena itu dari tadi aku tidak bisa bergerak ataupun mengeluarkan suara," jawabnya kesal. Kagami tidak tahu dia harus tertawa atau memukul lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Kagami berjongkok dan menghadapkan punggungnya pada Kuroko.

"Apa kamu bisa naik sendiri?" tanyanya. Jack of Spade yang menatapnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "…maafkan aku," mohon Kagami kemudian menggendongnya ala putri seperti yang biasa dilakukan King pada kakaknya itu. Bola mata Kuroko sedikit melebar tapi kembali ke ukuran asli dalam sekejap sehingga Jack of Club tidak mengetahui pergolakan yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Langkah Kagami mantap membawa Jack of Spade pergi dari tempat yang dijaganya. Setelah kejadian ini akan lebih baik kalau mereka tidak lagi berhadapan sebagai musuh, atau lain kali Kagami akan benar-benar menebasnya.

-.-

A/N : Apa Kagami terlalu OOC? O.O


	18. Heart 6

A/N : Terima kasih kepada yang baca terutama yang review ^v^ sesuai janji rating naik jadi M! Apa perlu diberi warning? 0.0

Disclaimer by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

Inspirasi dari doujinshi USUK rating M tentang Royal Flush

WARNING! Shonen-ai, EYD ngaco, maybe typo dan OOC! Banyak OOC!

-,-

Sementara ini…. ROLE only~

King of Spade: Akashi

Queen of Spade: Furihata

Jack of Spade: Kuroko

King of Club: Murasakibara

Queen of Club: Himuro

Jack of Club: Kagami

King of Heart: Midorima

Queen of Heart: Takao

Ace : ?

-.-

Takao melirik ke arah lelaki berambut hijau, berkacamata, yang sedang serius menatap lembaran demi lembaran laporan yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Seminggu telah berlalu sejak role Takao yang merupakan Jack sementara menjadi Queen of Heart. Sudah seminggu sejak terakhir kali Midorima menyentuhnya. Dan masih seminggu sejak Takao meratapi nasibnya.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu memang telah menjadi Queen. Tapi bukan berarti mereka langsung menemukan Jack. Karena itulah meskipun role yang dimiliknya sedikit berubah, bukan berarti pekerjaannya juga berubah. Meskipun ada satu perubahan besar yang tidak ingin diingat olehnya. Perubahan yang sangat amat besar sehingga setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya akan menunduk hormat dan menyebutnya Queen. Queen dari makhluk hijau lumutan yang semoga saja menjamur di meja kerjanya, membatu di kamar tidurnya, dan membeku di jalan.

"Takao, kalau kamu tidak melakukan tugasmu dan terus-menerus memandangiku, akan ada gossip baru yang beredar kalau Queen mencoba mencari perhatian dari King," celutuk King yang membuat Takao muntah darah. Seandainya saja dia bisa muntah darah.

"Sejak kapan kamu peduli sama gossip?!" kagetnya. King of Heart tidak pernah peduli pada gossip. Lalu kenapa dia sekarang mempedulikan gossip baru?!

"Sejak semua orang berbisik-bisik setiap kali kamu berjalan mengikutiku." Takao ingin muntah darah. Dia benar-benar ingin muntah darah.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mengikutimu?! Tempat kerja kita sama!" erangnya. Sejak dia menjadi 'Jack', ruangan tempat kerjanya adalah ruangan tempat kerja King juga. Semua orang juga tahu hal itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba saat dia menjadi Queen ada gossip menjijikkan itu! "siapa yang bilang? Siapa!?"

Midorima menatap Queen yang sedang mengeluarkan asap dari kepala dan api dari mulutnya itu. Atau mungkin akan terlihat seperti itu kalau Takao benar-benar terlahir sebagai makhluk setengah naga. Setidaknya dia tidak melemparkan dokumen yang sedang diperiksanya atau lelaki itu akan semakin kesal karena harus membereskannya juga.

"Takao, aku rasa lebih baik kamu menerima role barumu," ujar King tanpa melihat Queen barunya itu. Takao ingin melemparkan meja yang ada di depannya ke arah lelaki yang setiap hari saat pertama melihatnya adalah menanyakan benda keberuntungannya. Karena sejak hari pertama Takao menyadari dia adalah Queen, lelaki itu lebih memilih meratapi nasibnya di dalam kamar daripada sibuk menyiapkan benda keberuntungan King of Heart. Kalau hanya dengan berjalan ke tempat yang sama saja muncul gossip, gimana kalau dia menyiapkannya?! Bisa-bisa dia mendengar kalau Queen telah jatuh hati pada King. Puih! Puih!

-.-

Midorima menatap sosok Takao yang berjalan ke luar ruangan dengan kesal. Bibirnya tertarik keangkat kemudian terhenti. Midorima mengerutkan alisnya. Seharusnya dia merasa biasa saja, tapi kenapa kali ni dia merasa senang melihat tingkah Takao? Apa ini efek samping karena Takao adalah Queen of Heart?

Midorima merenung. Selama ini dia tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun selain keluarganya. Meskipun demikian sudah beberapa tahun semenjak dia keluar dari rumah dan tinggal di kediaman King. Satu-satunya yang selalu ada di sampingnya hanyalah Takao. Apa itu penyebabnya? Midorima menutup matanya. Mengubur pikiran itu dalam-dalam. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Lagipula dia memang tidak berniat melakukan apapun pada Takao baik sebelum maupun sesudah lelaki itu menjadi Queen. Lebih baik mereka tetap berada di jarak seperti ini. Karena dia tahu, King of Heart tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hati dari Queen of Heart.

Hanya gesekkan pena yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya yang mengisi keheningan ruangan itu. Selama beberapa saat pikiran Midorima hanya terfokus pada dokumen-dokumen yang harus diceknya. Alisnya semakin mengerut setiap lembar demi lembar informasi yang didapatkannya. Akashi telah menemukan Queen. Berita itu memang sudah tersebar, tapi kenapa dia baru tahu kalau Queen of Spade awalnya merupakan rakyat Kingdom of Club? Kenapa Akashi berusaha menutupinya? Midorima menghela nafas. Pikiran Akashi, meskipun dia bisa menebaknya, tidak akan ada yang tahu 100%.

Lelaki berkacamata itu menatap ke arah kursi Takao yang masih kosong. Apa dia berencana melarikan diri lagi? Selama beberapa hari tidak terlihat bahwa lelaki itu sedang merencanakan pelariannya lagi. Bukan berarti pengawalannya berkurang. Tapi Midorima yakin bahwa Takao tahu konsekuensinya. Namun meskipun dia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya, pikirannya tetap saja terbang kea rah lelaki dengan tatapan mata tertajam yang pernah dilihatnya.

Midorima kembali mendesah. Pasti akan muncul gossip baru seandainya dia keluar dan mencari sosok lelaki berambut hitam itu. Tapi entah kenapa, dia tiba-tiba mencemaskan lelaki itu. King of Heart menatap ke arah lucky item hari ini yang tidak dipegangnya. Mungkin dia harus mengambil lucky item hari ini sebelum bertemu dengan Takao. Dalam hati, meskipun tahu itu tidak mungkin, Midorima mulai mendambakan melihat seulas senyuman di bibir Queen of Heart.

-.-

Takao berjalan keluar dari ruangan tempat dia harus mem-baby setting King of Heart. Langkah yang dimbilnya mantap dan panjang. Sepanjang kakinya membawanya menjauh dari hadapan lelaki berkacamata yang super menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. Dia bisa melihat bahwa ada beberapa orang yang berjalan mengikutinya. Atau mungkin lebih tepat mengawasinya. Takao menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Meskipun kesal tetap saja dia mengerti. Keadaannya saat ini berbeda dengan dulu. Posisi Queen tidak bisa diserahkan pada orang lain. Bahkan apabila Queen atau dalam hal ini dia, mati sekalipun. Posisi Queen dari Midorima Shintarou hanyalah miliknya. Takao merasa mual. Kenapa dia harus menggunakan konotasi kata 'miliknya'! Memangnya siapa yang sudi jadi Queen?!

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Takao menyadari bahwa dia mencapai ke 'inner' kerajaan. Tempat dimana kamarnya dan kamar King of Heart berada. _'Kaki kenapa kamu membawaku kemari!_ ' jerit Takao dalam hati sambil menjambak rambutnya. _'kalau begini bukannya akan menghilangkan gossip, justru akan menambah gossip kalau sampai dia memasuki kamarnya sekarang!'_ Takao bisa membayangkan gossip baru yang akan muncul mengenai dia dan King. Queen yang merasa kesal pada King, berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja mereka dan mengunci diri di kamar karena ngambek. Super gilaaaaa!

Takao berbalik dan memandang para penguntit uhuk para bodyguard slash penjaganya. Mereka langsung memandang ke arah lain seolah-olah Queen tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka sejak awal. Takao menyipitkan matanya dan melihat mereka satu per satu. Kemampuan Takao adalah Hawk Eyes. Dengan matanya dia bisa melihat dari Top Eye Level. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa memperhatikan dengan jelas suatu obyek.

"…apa kita merekrut orang baru?" tanya Takao tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan mereka semua. Mereka saling berpandangan dan menggelengkan kepala. Karena sebelumnya role Takao adalah Jack, dia tahu dan hafal semua orang yang ada dalam kediaman King of Heart. Ditambah dengan kemampuannya yang bisa melihat situasi dan kondisi dari atas, hampir tidak ada satu pun yang terlewat olehnya. Kecuali tentu saja saat dia merencanakan pelariannya. Hal ini dikarenakan dia mempunyai titik tumpul dalam pengelihatannya.

Takao bisa melihat sosok itu berdiri sendirian di tempat yang jarang dilewati oleh prajurit lain. Dia memandang ke satu arah dan terlihat menunduk ke arah semak-semak. Pengelihatan Takao sedikit terganggu. Hal ini dikarenakan tempat dimana sosok itu menghilang tertutupi oleh beberapa pohon lebat, sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Takao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah titik yang tadi dilihat sosok yang tak dikenali dan membelalakkan mata.

"Kembali! King dalam bahaya!" serunya sambil berlari kembali ke arah ruang kerja kerajaan. Dia yakin bahwa sosok yang tak dikenal itu sedang terfokus pada lelaki yang baru saja berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja itu. _'Sial Midorima! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kamu mati!'_ erangnya sambil berlari sekuat tenaga sementara matanya melihat sosok yang sedikit berkilau melesat ke arah King of Heart.

-.-

A/N : Siapakah yang ingin membunuh King of Heart? Author sendiri tidak tahu orz

rating M chapter depan! ^O^


	19. Heart 7

A/N : Terima kasih bagi yang baca apalagi ya review! Sebenarnya saya bikin chapter ini duluan jadinya lama update XD Tenang aja disini full smooth ^3^

Disclaimer by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

Inspirasi dari doujinshi USUK rating M tentang Royal Flush

WARNING! mild YAOI! EYD ngaco, maybe typo dan OOC! Banyak OOC!

-,-

Sementara ini…. ROLE only~

King of Spade: Akashi

Queen of Spade: Furihata

Jack of Spade: Kuroko

King of Club: Murasakibara

Queen of Club: Himuro

Jack of Club: Kagami

King of Heart: Midorima

Queen of Heart: Takao

Ace : ?

-.-

Takao memandang lelaki berambut hijau yang kini tengah berbaring. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Meskipun racun dalam tubuhnya telah dikeluarkan, bukan berarti nyawanya tidak ada dalam bahaya. Terutama karena berita mengenai King yang terluka telah menyebar. Entah siapa yang melakukannya. Tapi Takao pasti akan menemukannya. Bukan sebagai Queen. Tapi sebagai seorang 'Jack'. Meskipun dia tidak menyukai King of Heart, dan tidak akan pernah menyetujui dirinya menjadi Queen bagi makhluk ini, tapi dia tetap akan melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang 'Jack'.

Sebagai seorang Queen, seharusnya dia melakukan sesuatu terhadap King, terutama saat King sedang lemah seperti sekarang ini. Terutama karena energy negatif akan menyerang King saat pertahannya melemah seperti saat ini. Energi negatif yang merenggut waktu mereka. Sayangnya Takao sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun pada lelaki ini. Dia tidak tahu apa dia mau menyelamatkan atau mengakhiri waktu King of Heart. Sayangnya, meskipun lelaki ini mati Takao tidak akan pernah menjadi King. Seorang pemilik role hanya akan mempunyai satu role sepanjang hidupnya. Itu artinya dia akan tetap menjadi Queen. Mantan Queen, kalau sampai King of Heart yang sekarang meninggal. Impian yang tidak akan mungkin bisa terlaksana. Takao mendengus kesal.

"Kau benar-benar menyusahkan," kesalnya. Kalau lelaki ini bisa menghindar pasti dia sekarang sedang berada di garis depan memimpin pencarian orang yang melukai King. Bukan ada disini memandangi pria yang mengeram kesakitan.

Takao membuka ikatan robe yang sedang dipakainya. Mudah digunakan dan mudah dilepaskan. Karena itulah malam ini dia memakainya. Karena dia harus melakukan tugas Queen. Perlahan dia melangkah menuju kea rah tempat tidur King size yang berpondasikan kayu dan berukir lambang kerajaan. Takao mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya. Sepertinya dia harus mengambil nafas sekali lagi. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk sekian kalinya bahwa dia akan menyesali apa yang akan diperbuatnya.

"Seandainya aku bisa membiarkannya mati," kesalnya sambil berdecak. Tapi Takao tahu, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Meskipun dia tidak akan menyesal, akan ada seorang gadis yang akan menangis untuk lelaki ini. Gadis yang mungkin saja tak pernah terlihat lagi senyumannya. Takao tersenyum miris. Dia tidak pernah menyukai King of Heart. Lalu kenapa takdir menyatukan mereka berdua? Tidak, mungkin bukan hanya mereka berdua. Semua anak yang berada di sekeliling Kise, mungkin sejak awal senyuman gadis itu yang membuat mereka terikat dengan takdir. Senyuman yang kini menghilang dari cahaya.

Dalam diam Takao menundukkan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah King of Heart dan mendesah. Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini sambil memandangi wajahnya. Wajah lelaki yang selalu dibencinya. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya tanpa melihat. Takao kembali menggumamkan kutukan demi kutukan sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Kedua tangan Takao menggenggam kedua sisi kepala Midorima sambil mengubah posisi bibir mereka agar gigi mereka tidak bertabrakan. Takao memutar kedua bola matanya karena dia pasti benar-benar menyesalinya. Dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Midorima dan merasakan sesuatu sedang terhisap darinya. Perlahan kedua tangannya merayap kebawah. Dari leher ke bahu, tangan, dada, sampai dia merasakan sesuatu sedang berusaha untuk 'keluar'. Dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin merasa lemah dan nafasnya menjadi tidak beraturan. Tapi dia menolak untuk bersuara!

Takao menghentikan apa yang bibirnya lakukan dan menghisap jari tangan kanannya. Pahanya mengesek sesuatu yang semakin lama semakin terasa membesar. Suhu tubuhnya semakin panas. Dia harus melakukannya! Yakin Takao pada dirinya sendiri. Satu demi satu Takao memasukkan jarinya dan mempersiapkan diri sekali lagi. Dia telah melakukannya sebelum datang kemari. Tapi itu sebelum dia merasakan 'kepemilikan' King of Heart!

Dia menggesekkan tubuhnya pada Midorima dan membuka kain terakhir yang memisahkan bagian tubuh ter-horor dari King of Heart. Sekali lagi Takao mengalihkan pandangannya dan menelan ludah. Perlahan dia memposisikan dirinya untuk menaiki tubuh King. Tanpa memandangnya, Takao menggenggam apa yang dia juga miliki. Memposisikanya tepat ke arah lubang yang ada di tubuhnya. Sambil kembali mengumpat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, Takao memasukkannya perlahan ke dalam tubuhnya.

-.-

Midorima merasakan sesuatu sedang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali dia sedang melemah. Dia tahu saat seseorang mengincarnya. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu kalau apa yang mengores lengannya mengandung racun yang cepat bereaksi. Dia hanya bisa memandangi saat Takao menatap tubuhnya yang tergeletak di tanah dan tak bereaksi.

Midorima tahu meskipun Takao selalu mengatakan dia membencinya, Takao tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Karena itu dia tahu, saat ada orang yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya dan berdiri lama tanpa melakukan apapun, dia tidak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia tahu bahwa orang itu pasti Queen yang selama ini ditunggu oleh 'Jack'.

Midorima kembali mengerang. Sesuatu sedang memasuki tubuhnya. Selalu seperti ini sejak dia menjadi King. Semua King akan merasakan hal yang sama. Karena itulah King tanpa Queen akan mati lebih cepat. Karena Queen satu-satunya yang bisa menetralkan apa yang kini sedang merayapi dirinya. Tapi dia tahu Takao tidak akan melakukannya. Kenapa dia haus menyelamatkannya? Apa yang pernah dia lakukan untuk Takao sehingga dia ingin lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?

Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mencoba menusuk telapak tangannya dengan jarinya, mencoba untuk tetap sadar saat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. DIa terdiam. Apa yang terjadi? Perlahan dia bisa merasakan sesuatu memasuki mulutnya dan mengirimkan sesuatu yang menghisap rasa sakitnya. Sesuatu yang terasa seperti honey.

Kedua tangan orang yang sedang ada diatasnya itu mengelus tubuhnya dengan pelan. Semakin lama semakin ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dan terhenti tepat di tengah-tengah pangkal kakinya dan menghilang bersamaan dengan hal yang manis yang memasuki mulutnya tadi. Midorima mengerang. Kali ini bukan karena rasa sakit tapi karena sesuatu yang lain yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Dia mengernyit saat merasakan sesuatu sedang menggesek penisnya. Sesuatu yang semakin merangsangnya. Membuat suhu tubuhnya semakin naik dan rasa sakitnya kembali.

Midorima kembali menggepalkan tangannya. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Takao padanya. Apa dia akan melakukannya? Atau dia akan meninggalkannya? Midorima tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sampai dia merasakan penisnya keluar dari celana yang sedang dikenakannya. Puncaknya menyentuh sesuatu yang padat namun terasa lembut.

Perlahan, sangat amat perlahan dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengapitnya. Waktu yang sangat amat menyiksanya, namun dia bisa merasakan bahwa pada saat bersamaan rasa sakitnya semakin berkurang. Semakin dalam semakin menyiksanya. Midorima mengerang untuk sekian kalinya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa mendengar suara Takao? Saat keseluruhan dari dirinya ada di dalam Takao, dia bisa merasakan lelaki itu terdiam lama. Cukup lama sehingga dia bisa membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang menutup mata rapat-rapat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Takao," panggilnya dengan suara serak yang membuat Queen-nya itu tersentak. "bersandarlah! aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi aku bisa membantumu." Dia bisa melihat Takao sedikit bergetar. Mungkin karena marah saat menyadari bahwa Midorima melihatnya melakukan tugasnya sebagai Queen. Namun mantan 'Jack' itu tetap bersandar pada tubuhnya dan memeluk lehernya erat meskipun tetap menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dari sudut matanya terlihat bulir-bulir air mata yang hendak mengalir keluar. Takao pasti merasakan rasa sakit saat ini. Midorima memeluk pinggang Takao dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Memberitahunya bahwa dia tidak akan langsung bergerak. Setelah beberapa saat, dia bisa melihat bahwa Takao terlihat tidak sekaku saat pertama kali mereka memulainya. "aku akan bergerak, kamu bisa menggigitku kalau masih sakit," bisik Midorima. Perlahan dia mulai mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam Takao sampai tinggal bagian ujung dan memasukkannya kembali dengan perlahan. Hal itu membunuhnya, tapi dia tidak ingin menyakiti Takao.

"…pat…"

"Apa?" Midorima menatap ke arah lelaki yang kini sedang membenamkan kepalanya di dadanya.

"kau... bisa lebih cepat," lirihnya. Midorima mengangguk sedikit dan memulai aktifitasnya.

"Argh!" seru Takao tiba-tiba yang membuat Midorima berhenti bergerak. Keduanya saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat sampai Midorima kembali bergerak lagi. "argh! Hen-ti… argh! Midorima!" teriaknya yang membuat kedua bola mata King bersinar. Semakin cepat, namun tetap stabil dan tepat. Nama King of Heart berulang kali dikumandangkan oleh Queen of Heart.

Hari itu Takao masih belum menyadari bahwa meskipun awalnya Midorima tidak tahu mengapa Takao menjadi Queen-nya, namun Midorima telah berjanji pada diri sendiri. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mendengarkan suara erangan Takao selain dirinya.

=.=

A/N : Midorima OOC! chapter depan mungkin Akafuri


	20. Heart 8

A/N : Sebenarnya udah bikin ini agak lama, tapi keasikan baca novel BL chinese plus galau nyelesain tugas dan costume jadi lupa upload XD  
Untuk masalah words uhuk uhuk otak author gak bisa jalan setelah 1000words orz  
Karena Akafuri ternyata mengandung spoiler jadi Midotaka duluan.

Disclaimer by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

Inspirasi dari doujinshi USUK rating M tentang Royal Flush

WARNING! mild YAOI! EYD ngaco, maybe typo dan OOC! Banyak OOC!

-,-

Takao mengerutkan alisnya. Badannya terasa kaku. Dia mengerang kesakitan. Ada sesuatu yang asing yang mengganjal di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Sementara punggungnya menatap sesuatu yang panas dan keras. Dia bisa memastikan bahwa punggungnya tidak menyentuh dinding. Karena ini berbentuk, bukan datar. Tunggu! Sepertinya dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah di pahanya. Apa mungkin dia lupa ke kamar mandi tadi malam?!

Takao langsung membuka matanya. Dimana ini? Bola mata lelaki berambut hitam itu berkeliaran. Sebentar, sepertinya dia ingat mengenai tatanan ruangan ini. Dia bahkan ingat berjalan melewati pintu itu. Meski demikian dia sangat amat tidak familiar dengan tempat ini. Takao memutar otak, mencoba mengingat apa yang dilakukannya sehingga sampai kemari.

Takao memperhatikan tubuhnya dan terkejut. Dia tidak pernah tidur dengan telanjang. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ada bekas berwarna biru di pergelangan tangannya yang menyerupai cengkraman? Dilihat dari bentuknya itu adalah cengkraman lelaki. Sejak kapan Takao bersentuhan dengan lelaki? Sejak dia menjadi Queen, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menyentuhnya. Tunggu, tunggu! Kalau tidak salah tadi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di... di area di bawah pantatnya?!

Wajahnya memucat. Tidak Kazunari! Hal itu tidak terjadi. Dia pasti sudah gila karena memikirkannya. Takao mencoba berpikiran jernih sebelum kembali memucat. Perlahan, sangat amat perlahan karena kengerian yang mungkin saja akan didapatkannya, Takao menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Asdfghjkl! Kenapa ada wajah lelaki berambut hijau tanpa kacamata yang sedang tertidur disana?!

Takao mendapati sang King of Heart sedang tertidur tepat di sebelahnya. Dia bisa melihat noda merah yang ada di perbannya. Tubuh sang King terlihat setengah telanjang. Atau mungkin saja telanjang, karena Takao tidak berani mengintip di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba Takao teringat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Wajahnya memucat. Takao menelan ludah. Sepertinya dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadanya. Tanpa sadar sepertinya dia menahan nafas. Keadaan berubah semakin horror karena sepertinya Takao menyadari benda yang mengganjal di bagian belakang tubuhnya itu. Dia mengarahkan tangannya yang gemetar ke arah sesuatu tersebut. Sesuatu yang saat disentuhnya menyebabkan seseorang sedikit mengerang. "Aku ingin mati," lirih Takao sambil menahan air matanya untuk mengalir. Ah chrysanthemum. Dia sudah tidak bisa menjadi suami orang. Meskipun sejak dia terpilih menjadi Queen, menjadi suami orang sudah hilang dari pekerjaan masa depan yang bisa dia pilih. Tapi setidaknya, dia masih ingin berharap!

Setelah mengutuk siapapun yang melukai King, Takao mengigit bibir bawahnya. Perlahan tubuhnya melepaskan diri dari hal yang mengganjal tersebut. Ah, Takao ingin menangis lagi saat merasakan otot tubuh yang terpaksa terbuka kian menutup karena sesuatu yang menginvasinya telah lepas sepenuhnya. Setelah menghipnotis dirinya sendiri agar melupakan hal yang terjadi semalam, Takao bangkit dari tempat tidur. Baru beberapa langkah yang menyakitkan, karena sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia ingat, Takao kembali merasakan dorongan untuk mengubur dirinya. Sesuatu yang basah dan sedikit lengket keluar dari lubang belakang tubuhnya.

Takao tahu bahwa dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya saat hendak melakukan hal 'itu' dengan King. Energi negatif yang berada dalam tubuh King hanya bisa diserap oleh Queen dengan dua cara. Pertama adalah dengan passionate kiss, yang artinya adalah King dan Queen harus berbagi liquid yang bernama saliva dan yang kedua dan yang paling efisien adalah dengan menyatukan bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Dengan kata lain having sex. Tapi seperti syarat pertama, karena Queen harus menerima liquid dari tubuh King sehingga tidak ada condom yang digunakan oleh Takao. Yang artinya, cairan yang kini menetes di lantai tempat Takao berdiri kaku adalah se… se… se…. semen.

Takao menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Karena tahu dia sendiri yang harus membersihkan 'itu' dari dalam tubuhnya. Dan dia harus melakukan hal itu setiap kali King terluka. Karena Kingdom of Hearts masih membutuhkan King of Hearts. Ini memang yang pertama kali, tapi pasti bukan kali terakhir mereka akan melakukannya. Sehingga, dia harus terus melakukan hal 'itu' dengan King sampai lelaki itu sembuh.

Takao berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Jika sampai orang yang melukai King tertangkap, dia sendiri yang akan menghukumnya! Meskipun sekarang dia menjadi Queen, dia akan mengkuliti orang itu hidup-hidup! Demi harga dirinya yang hancur dan chrysanthemum yang telah terinvasi! Dia akan melakukannya!

Orz

Midorima menatap perbannya yang baru saja diganti dan menganggukkan kepala. Racun di dalam tubuhnya sudah dikeluarkan. Lukanya pun telah dijahit dan dibersihkan. Tidak hanya itu, bekas apapun yang terjadi semalam telah menghilang. Kecuali bekas gigitan yang ada pada bahunya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya yakin bahwa itu bukan mimpi.

"King, apa ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu?" panggil salah satu knight captain yang melaporkan apa yang terjadi setelah Midorima diserang.

"Dimana Takao?" tanya Midorima. Meskipun sebenarnya dia juga sedikit terkejut. Sejak kapan dia tertarik untuk mengetahui keberadaan Takao?

"Queen sedang menyusun strategi untuk mencari penyusup." Midorima mengangguk. Dia tahu bahwa meskipun kini Takao telah menjadi Queen, dia tetap melakukan tugas Jack.

"Bagaimana dengan penjagaan di perbatasan?"

"Queen telah memerintahkan untuk menutup semua akses di perbatasan. Beliau mengubah semua orang yang berjaga yang mengorganisir system patroli yang baru. Selain itu, beliau juga mulai menyisir daerah-daerah yang berada di grey area."

"Apa ada pergerakan dari negara lain?"

"Untuk sementara ini, kami belum mendapatkan laporan dari mata-mata yang berada di masing-masing kerajaan." Midorima menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Meskipun dia yakin bahwa King of Spade dan King of Club tidak akan menyerang kerajaannya, namun dia tidak bisa mempercayai Kingdom of Diamond. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan mempercayai orang yang kini memimpin Kingdom of Diamond.

"Orang yang menyerangku pasti mempunyai kemampuan setara atau melebihi pemilik role. Seseorang seperti itu pasti mempunyai back up sebelum melakukan tugasnya," ujar Midorima yang mencoba menganalisis keadaan. Dia yakin, orang itu mengincar jantungnya. Meskipun hanya sepintas, dia tahu bahwa orang yang melukainya sengaja membiarkannya mengelak. Sesuatu yang tidak akan dia katakan pada Takao atau siapapun. Kalau benar orang itu sengaja membuatnya menyadari keberadaannya, berarti penyusup itu sangat yakin bahwa dia akan bisa melukai Midorima lagi. Hanya saja setelah penyerangan pertama gagal, pasti pengaman terhadap dirinya akan semakin ketat. Jadi kenapa orang itu menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk membunuhnya? Atau sejak awal dia tidak ingin Midorima untuk mati? Kalau begitu apa sebenarnya yang dia incar? "siapkan laporan terbaru di meja kerjaku!"

"Akan segera saya laksanakan!" ujar Knight captain yang kemudian mengundurkan dirinya. Midorima menatap pintu yang tertutup kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat. Karena orang yang bisa melukainya tidak akan membiarkannya memiliki waktu tersebut.

=.=

A/N : Jadi… ada yang bisa kasih tahu saya siapa kira-kira yang mempunyai kemampuan setara Generation of Miracle?


	21. Spade6

A/N : Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca terutama reviewer *wink. Sebenarnya semua role dulu saya pasangin. Karena otp saya ada yang super minor orz

Next chapter kemungkinan spade lagi atau clover kalau nggak ada sweet moment anakTitanxMama *pening. Karena saya harus berguru pada Sun Tzu untuk Heart dan Diamond. Hint untuk identitas Ace dan Joker: pelangi *wink.

Disclaimer by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

Inspirasi dari doujinshi USUK rating M tentang Royal Flush

WARNING! mild YAOI! EYD ngaco, maybe typo dan OOC! Banyak OOC!

-.-

Aomine kembali menyisir daerah tempat lelaki yang kemungkinan memiliki kemampuan seperti temannya itu berada. Pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya. Atau lebih tepatnya pada pedang yang ada dipinggangnya. Dia menatap orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Mereka adalah penduduk pemukiman kumuh yang kebanyakan membenci pemerintahan. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut membenci Akashi Seijuuro, King of Spade. Aomine tahu bahwa King yang dilayaninya mampu untuk menghancurkan tempat ini dan semua isinya dengan mengandalkan kekuatan milik sang King. Namun hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh lelaki berambut merah itu. Aomine tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang ini membenci Akashi. Akashi lah yang berjuang agar semua rakyat bisa hidup bahagia. Meski demikian Aomine tidak akan segan-segan untuk menebas siapapun yang menentang perkataan sang King.

Lelaki berkulit coklat itu memasuki sebuah bar yang akan dilewatkan oleh orang lain karena terlalu tersembunyi. Selain karena hampir tidak ada cahaya yang menerangi jalan kecil, pintu dan tembok terlihat sama. Namun bukan itu tempat yang akan didatangi oleh Knight itu. Segala suara langsung terhenti saat orang-orang melihatnya.

"Hei Jack of Spade, kau ngapain disini?" seru salah satu orang yang duduk disalah satu meja. Bagi semua penduduk Aomine adalah Jack of Spade. Hanya orang disekitar Akashi yang mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"Berikan aku yang biasa," ujar Aomine para bartender yang menatapnya curiga sejak awal dia masuk. Sang bartender menatap koin yang dilemparkan Aomine ke meja dan mengangguk. Meskipun terlihat seperti koin biasa tapi itu merupakan barang identitas untuk memasuki tempat yang akan didatanginya.

"Hei!" teriak orang yang tadi berseru pada Aomine karena tidak digubris oleh sang Knight. Barterner menatap lelaki yang mencari masalah dengan kliennya dan menyerahkan segelas bir untuk sang Knight. Lelaki berambut biru itu mengambil gelas dan meminum semua isinya sebelum berbalik pergi menuju basement.

"Aah~ kenapa kamu lagi," kesal seseorang sambil menghela nafas begitu melihat pria berambut biru itu memasuki ruangan.

"Aku juga nggak mau kesini kalau nggak terpaksa," ujar Aomine sambil berdecak lidah. Orang yang ditemuinya adalah seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang duduk santai di satu-satunya sofa di ruangan itu. Berbeda dengan tempat diluar, ruangan ini terlihat bersih dan berisi sesuatu yang bisa dibilang 'mematikan'.

"Aku maunya Kuroko-kun, Kuroko-kun, Kuroko-kun!" rengeknya sambil membuat duck face.

"Ck, Tetsu pergi ke Kingdom of Club," ujarnya meskipun dia tahu sebenarnya wanita itu mengetahui hal itu.

"Ah~ Kuroko-kun, sepertinya cinta ini terlalu berat. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah!" serunya dengan semangat membara. Aomine hanya bisa mengupil melihat tingkah salah satu sahabat masa kecilnya yang nggak pernah berubah. "lalu apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Aku menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Tetsu."

"Apa?! Jadi maksudmu Kuroko-kun punya kembaran?" tanya gadis itu yang membayangkan dirinya dikelilingi oleh dua pemuda berambut baby blue yang mengucapkan sweet nothing pada telinganya masing-masing. Aomine kembali mengupil sambil menunggu gadis itu selesai berdelusi. "jadi, kapan kamu menemukan orang ini?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku sudah mencarinya di penjuru kota tapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Apa kau punya informasi Satsuki?"

"Aku tidak memiliki apapun yang mungkin membantu. Tapi aku bisa memberi tahu sesuatu yang kemungkinan berhubungan dengan Queen kita."

"Queen? Chihuahua yang disembunyikan Akashi?" Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Pasangan yang berasal dari Kingdom of Club. Mereka berada di kereta yang sama dengan yang membawa Queen. Aku menyelidiki semua orang yang berada dalam satu kereta, tapi aku menemukan hanya mereka yang melakukan satu hal yang ganjil."

"Ganjil?"

"Sepertinya mereka mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang kemungkinan bersembunyi di kota ini. Seseorang yang tidak memiliki role. Seseorang yang berbahaya. Kemungkinan itu adalah orang yang kamu cari, atau orang lain."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan si Chihuahua?"

"Apa kamu pikir mereka tidak ada hubungannya? Apa kamu pikir kalau Queen kemari tidak untuk mencari seseorang juga? Atau apa kamu pikir bahwa Queen benar-benar kemari karena urusan pekerjaan? Pekerjaan yang sampai detik ini tidak bisa ditemukan oleh Kuroko-kun?" Aomine menatap gadis berambut pink itu dalam diam. Meskipun dia hampir tidak pernah menggunakan otaknya, dia tahu apa yang gadis itu katakan mungkin saja benar. Karena sejak awal Akashi dan Kuroko mencurigai motif Furihata Kouki.

"Aku akan melaporkannya pada Akashi. Pasangan yang kau bilang itu, siapa mereka?"

"Aida Riko dan Kiyoshi Teppei. Mereka selalu berpindah-pindah penginapan setiap beberapa hari," jawab Satsuki sambil menuliskan nama penginapan beserta nama dan ciri-ciri mereka pada selembar kertas. Aomine menerimanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. "…kamu yakin itu aman?" tanya informan itu skeptis.

"Hah? Apa kau nggak percaya?" mata sang gadis menyipit dan menghela nafas. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mempercayai orang yang bahkan tidak mengenali anak buahnya sendiri? "aku akan langsung pergi mencari mereka, jadi pasti aman." Gadis di depannya hanya bisa menyipitkan mata. Dia hanya bisa berdoa lain kali Kuroko lah yang akan menemuinya.

-.-

Furihata menatap kumpulan setelan baju baru yang telah dirapikan di ruang ganti sang Queen. Dia tidak tahu harus bahagia atau sedih. Sudah beberapa minggu dia berada Kingdom of Spade, tapi tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki keluar. Dia harus belajar sejarah, tata krama, dansa, dan lain sebagainya yang membuatnya kecapekan. Belum Akashi yang selalu 'mengawasi'-nya tiap malam. Furihata yakin tubuhnya dari pinggang keatas sudah tidak perawan lagi. Kedua cherry bud bahkan sudah mulai sensitif sejak tiap malam selalu diulum oleh lelaki berambut merah itu. Bibirnya terlalu merekah karena selalu berada dalam mercy pemilik mata heterochromia. Reo-nee bahkan berkomentar bahwa dia tampak seperti seorang istri yang dicintai oleh suaminya. Furihata tidak tahu kenapa dia masih belum overload saat mendengar hal itu dari mulut sang 'pengasuh'-nya.

"Kouki, apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" bisik seseorang di telinga Furihata yang langsung membuat Queen of Spade itu terlonjak dan menutupi telinganya yang sensitif.

"A..A…A…Akashi…" Pria berambut merah itu memandangnya dan tersenyum simpul. Furihata kembali terlonjak saat dia merasakan jemari lelaki itu meraba tangannya dan bergerak semakin ke atas. "ta..ta…tapi ini masih sore…" ujar lelaki berparas sederhana itu sambil mencoba menahan erangan yang hendak keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya tertutup rapat saat kecupan kecil dari King of Spade mendarat di daun telinganya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama," bisiknya yang membuat seluruh tubuh Furihata sedikit bergetar. Akashi melihat reaksi sang Queen dan tersenyum semakin dalam. Tidak pernah ada yang beraksi seperti lelaki berambut coklat itu disisinya. Reaksi yang diberikan oleh lelaki di dekatnya itu terlalu baru dan membuatnya senang.

"A…aku akan menyiapkan diri dulu," ucap Furihata sambil memberikan jarak antar dirinya dan Akashi. King of Spade tetawa kecil saat melihat Queen of Spade memerah dari leher hingga telinga. Akashi mengusap tengkuknya dan mencium dahi Furihata.

"Aku akan menunggu," ujarnya penuh arti sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Furihata hanya bisa mendesah. Dia tidak tahu malam nanti akan bertahan berapa lama sebelum kembali pingsan.

* * *

A/N : last sweet moment. Bersiaplah para pecinta Furinrin!


End file.
